Trinity
by lady tecuma
Summary: POVs of Jr, Gaignun, and Albedo as they muse on Shion and their interactions with her. COMPLETED Alternate endings 1 and 2: Love is found, a moment of peace is stolen...and in the sea of insanity, a island of calm appears.
1. Older Brother

AN: Inspired by Piasora's "_Hypnotizing Viridian Eyes_" and The Tesseract Seraph's "_Lost Letters_" (more specifically chapter 9 of that fic). bows I just had to get this one out, much respect to you guys and your ideas.

**Warning: **Spoilers for _Xenosaga Episode II_ (though the catnip thing is my own creation), minor theorizing on Jr.'s part.

* * *

****

**Chapter One: Older Brother**

Eyes of sapphire blue roamed over her figure, no longer dressed in the drab beige with purple/black lines dress of Vector. With the removal of that outfit, it seemed as the nerdy glasses-wearing woman had disappeared, leaving behind an almost ethereal figure, dressed in kaki capris, brown flats, a red spaghetti-strap tanktop covered by an odd Vector-looking jacket…

"Jr.?" Blinking suddenly, Jr. shook his head and looked up at Shion, who was looking down at him with a worried expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Nodding, Shion turned around and swiftly retreated, the straps of her jacket flying behind her. The fire-haired U.R.T.V sighed and put a hand behind his head.

_Why can't I get rid of this nagging feeling? On the surface she looks like a normal human, but…_ His mind flashed back to when the Song of Nephilim had been playing its deadly tune.

_Don't you guys hear it? A…a song?_ Only U.R.T.V.s and Realians could hear this fatal melody, and if it was broadcast on the proper frequency, humans too…

_Not even the enhanced humans living on the Foundation and on the Durandal could hear it…for that matter, none of the Realians could hear anything either._ Jr. strongly suspected that the Song of Nephilim was only effective when it was broadcast on the proper wavelengths…but before its destruction, it seemed like only a select few could hear the lethal requiem…as it was being broadcast only for them.

_I shouldn't have told Gaignun about what Shion did. Knowing him, he's probably going to try something..._The link between Jr. and his younger brother was deeper than most people thought it was, but it wasn't as complex as the one that tied him to his other half. Despite the distance between them, the two could never be free of each other, both mentally and physically. If Albedo died, he would die, and if he died, Albedo would die…

_No!_ Shaking his head, Jr. attempted to clear out the morbid thoughts that had come over him. His blue eyes sought out Shion's form once more, finding her standing next to MOMO, admiring the 100-Series Realian's new weapon. _It's hard to see her as a woman, yet it's not hard seeing her as a mother. She's always fretting about us…and she accepted Gaignun and I from the very beginning. Well, at least me anyway…_The strained relationship between Shion and Gaignun had taken him a while to pick up on and it worried Jr. When Gaignun got single-minded about something, absolutely nothing would distract him until he could achieve his goal, a trait that had endured ever since he had been created.

It had also gotten them into a world of trouble with Dimtri once. A smile crossed the redhead's lips. That whole episode with the cat Gaignun, the catnip plant, Albedo and Nigredo getting into a fight which resulted in Albedo shoving catnip leaves down his younger brother's throat…Too bad they hadn't known Nigredo had an allergy to catnip. By the time the youngest U.R.T.V. had gotten rid of his rashes, he had only one thing in mind…revenge! Jr. suppressed a shudder. When you got Nigredo mad, he turned…**_creepy_**.

_Why do I feel I should be worried for her?_ Jr. dropped his gaze to the ground. _Gaignun…Gaignun wouldn't hurt her. So then…why?_ An irrational fear was gripping him, sinking its claws deep into his flesh. Oddly enough, it was not for his younger brother, now a grown man, but for the slender young brunette. Looking up, he no longer saw the object of his musings, she had disappeared as if she was fog and the morning sun had burned her away.

_I should leave it alone…_ Yet suddenly, Jr. found himself moving forward, his mouth asking Ziggy where Shion had gone, and his feet running in the direction the cyborg had pointed.

* * *

AN: Next chapter...Gaignun's P.O.V. R&R!


	2. Seducer

**Chapter Two: Seducer **

"_Welcome to my parlor." said the spider to the fly._

Sighing idly, Gaignun Kukai leaned back in his chair, eyeing several folders piled in front of him. Being the Director of the Kukai Foundation wasn't as all cracked up as it was made to be, he dealt with the business and political ends while Jr. took care of their "other" ends, namely the ones that involved U-TIC and the Zohars. But his mind wasn't on work today; no it was on something else...a certain green-eyed, brown-haired female Vector employee, to be more specific.

_I cannot shake this feeling..._ From their initial meeting in the Park to the bridge of the Durnadal where Shion had voiced her hearing the Song of Nephilim, Gaignun had been strongly suspicious of Shion, sensing the hidden power that she possessed. But Shion had said nothing of her having such abilities, and Gaignun wondered if she was a skilled actress, or was she simply clueless?

_Whatever it is, it appears she knows more than she's letting on..._ His eyes darkened as he remembered Jr. telling him of Shion's unusual request to Tony as the _Elsa_ flew towards the Song of Nephilim.

"_I don't know what the hell got into her head for her to ask such a thing!"_ _Jr.'s blue eyes lost their sparkle as a shadow came into them. "I think you might be right, Gaignun, there **is** something odd about her. I don't think she's a spy or anything, but it's just...weird!" _Gaignun hissed underneath his breath and looked to the side. He could find out just what exactly Shion was or wasn't up to, but it was something he wasn't very proud of. Rather, he wished he'd never been cursed with it at all...

_Although it did come in useful during that conversation with Albedo... _Guilt pricked at him, but he pushed it to the side. Jr. had enough problems of his own, there wasn't any need to tell him that his younger brother could, if he wanted to, speak with his other self or even manipulate him like a puppet on a string.

_No, don't go there. I threw away that a long time ago..._ Inhaling a cleansing breath, Gaignun got up. There was no need to go that far with Shion. In fact, getting her to do his bidding wouldn't require very much of his powers at all. Straightening his jacket, he headed outside his office in search of a little fresh air...

And ran into one very frustrated brunette standing outside his door.

"Oh!" Jumping at the _hiss_ the door made when it opened, Shion dropped her communicator onto the floor as she turned around. "Director Kukai! Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's quite alright." Gaignun said, chuckling as he squatted down and picked up the small computer. "Having problems?"

"Yes. For some odd reason I can't access my e-mail on this thing and I just got something important from my boss!" Shion replied, taking the small computer as Gaignun offered it to her. "I need to send him some data right away, but this..." She started to smack the underside of the communicator in irritation. Gaignun cocked his head to the side.

_What a perfect opportunity..._ "Would you like to step inside my office and use my computer?" He invited. Shion looked up from attacking her computer.

"Oh no, I couldn't..."

"Please, I insist." Gaignun said. "It's perfectly alright, I was getting bored anyway."

"Well...okay." Gaignun pressed the door switch to let Shion inside, following close behind her. As she headed for his desk, he paused briefly at the door, pressing the Door Lock button and making sure that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Now..." He murmured softly. Turning around, he saw his prey seat herself at his desk, inserting a small disc into the computer before starting to type furiously.

"You didn't have your computer locked." She noted, her green eyes not rising to meet his.

"I normally leave it unlocked when I'm going out for a quick break." Gaignun answered. He moved toward her until he was standing to the side of his chair, his fingers idly brushing over some folders. "You don't mind if I stand here, do you?"

"Oh no, it's alright! I won't be that long." Shion answered. The raven-haired U.R.T.V. didn't reply, but simply turned around to prop a hip on the desk, watching the younger woman work. She was beautiful, not as striking as Shelly or as charming as Mary, but there was an air of innocence about her. It was as if she were an angel fallen down from heaven, and now was vulnerable to the desires of men. And the man who could claim her for his own, would surely find himself possessing a piece of paradise... Gaignun shook his head.

_What am I thinking? I'm already in two relationships, I don't think I could handle a third._ A smile crossed his lips. Shion wouldn't even submit herself to that type of relationship. She looked like the kind of woman who would demand that she be the only one in her chosen boyfriend's life, and woe be to any other female who tried to take her place! His eyes narrowed. If the rumors he had heard were true, then there had already been one man in Shion's life...

_I'm not after that right now. First things first..._ Getting up, he moved silently until he was closer to Shion, still leaning against the desk. Lifting his right hand, he trailed his fingers gently along her upper arm and towards her neck, noticing the smoothness of her skin. Almost immediately Shion reacted, her fingers stilling.

"Director?" She drew back, and lifted her eyes to meet Gaignun's own. "What are you...?" Her voice faded, and the communicator slipped from her suddenly nerveless fingers to the floor. Those green eyes stared straight into her soul, pinning her in place, and robbing her of all free will...

"It's alright." Gaignun said softly, his voice black velvet and hypnotic. He moved forward, his left arm wrapping around Shion's waist while his right hand rested on her cheek. His eyes gleamed even brighter as he tightened his mental grip on the brunette's mind as he felt her arms lift and try to push him away. "You will answer all my questions, not hiding anything from me."

"Yes..." Shion replied, her eyes glazed over, her arms drooping as whatever fight remained left in her drained away. Gaignun's voice seemed to drop even lower, the tone almost seductive, a promise of attractive sin to those who could hear it.

"Good. Tell me...why did you ask Tony to pilot the _Elsa _over the Song?" Gaignun asked, watching her eyes.

"I had a suspicion...the markings looked familiar to something I'd seen a long time ago."

"Where?"

"Old...Miltia. When I used to visit my mother in her hospital room, I'd go over to the window and look out...the top of the Song of Nephilim was below, as if the entire structure fit into a hole in that area..." Shion replied. Gaignun's eyes narrowed.

_That would mean that wherever her mother was, it was in close proximity to Mizarhi's lab..._ "You recognized the markings?" Shion nodded.

"Yes...but I didn't know it was the Song until then..." Gaignun's fingers moved from her cheek to underneath her chin, holding her face still.

"How are you able to hear the Song of Nephilim?" A frown flitted over Shion's face.

"I...I don't know." Unsatisfied with her answer, Gaignun tightened his mental hold on her even more.

"Do not lie to me." He ordered, his eyes now a blaze of green fire. Shion shook her head.

"I honestly don't! I just heard it...I don't know why anybody else didn't hear it!" She cried softly. Gaignun's hand dropped to her neck, hovering there for a moment before his fingers gently gripped soft flesh.

"Only URTVs and Realians can hear the Song. You are no Realian, and certainly not a U.R.T.V., so tell me why you were able to hear it!"

"I don't know!" Biting back his temper, Gaignun forced himself to relax before his fingers tightened around Shion's neck.

_She is speaking the truth...she honestly does not know why she could hear the Song. What's even more puzzling is the fact that she did not go mad...when humans hear the Song, it produces fatal results..._ Gaignun considered his next question.

"Were you on Old Miltia 14 years ago?" At this, Shion's eyes darkened.

"Yes..." She whispered. "Don't...no, please..."

_She does not want her memories of what happened to come back._ Gaignun paused for a moment, looking down at her. _But what if what happened gave her these powers? It would be useful to know, and would answer many questions..._ Shion started to struggle against the mental paralysis, tears forming in her eyes.

"No...please..."

"Ssshh..." Gaignun whispered, leaning close to her lips. "Everything will be fine." Guilt arose again, pricking at him. Would it be like this if he had to use this power on his brothers? To look in their eyes and watch the light in them fade until the glaze of death was all that remained, their flesh no longer warm but growing cold?

_I am not that, I never was. I should not have let Albedo get to me that way..._He returned his attention to the helpless woman in front of him, increasing the power of the paralyzing mind-lock. _Perhaps I should..._

_**ZING **_

Uttering a strangled cry, Gaignun grabbed his head as fire erupted in his skull. The pain caused the mind-link to shatter, and Shion fell out of the hair to the floor, soft sobs coming from her throat. Hissing in pain, the U.R.T.V. tried to get his bearings.

_A mental barrier! But how...she doesn't even know how to build one!_ Electricity arced through his brain, his nerves screaming from the assault. On the floor, Shion moaned softly and then lay still, having passed out. As Gaignun kneeled next to her body, ignoring the screaming pain in his brain, a knock sounded on the door.

"Gaignun?"

_It's Jr.! _Using his powers to unlock the door and shield his thoughts, Gaignun looked up as the red-haired boy came in and then stopped still.

"Gaignun?!"

"Go get some help, Shion collapsed!" Gaignun snapped. Face pale, Jr. whirled around and tore out the door, his red cloak fluttering behind him. Gritting his teeth in pain, Gaignun picked up Shion in his arms and got her over to the couch, putting her down just in time as his own knees gave way.

_I need to make sure she doesn't remember..._ Holding his hand over her head, he blocked any possible memory Shion might have of the events that had just happened. Then wrapping his own mental shields tightly around his mind like a blanket, he rose to his feet just as Jr., KOS-MOS, and a medical Realian came running in the room.

"I don't know what happened, I let her in to use my computer, and the next thing I know, she just had fainted." Stepping back to let KOS-MOS and the Realian access to Shion, he looked on.

_There is much more to you than meets the eye eh, Shion?_ Looking to the side, he lifted an eyebrow as he noticed Jr. staring intently at him.

"What?"

"Are you sure that's all what happened?" His older brother asked. Gaignun eyed him coolly.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why, am I under suspicion for something?" Jr. relaxed slightly.

"No...It's just that Shion's normally so healthy..."

"It's probably the stress of all that's happened catching up to her, that's all." Gaignun answered. He ruffled Jr.'s hair. "She should be fine after she rests for a bit."

_I will have to keep an even closer eye on her now...perhaps another opportunity will present itself. _His green eyes passed over Shion's sleeping form. _We will meet like this again, Shion._

* * *

AN: Next chapter...Albedo! That should be interesting, yes?


	3. Obsession

**Chapter Three**: **Obsession**

Albedo Piasora clutched at his silver-white hair, malice glittering in his purple eyes. Laughter tore itself from his throat, the sound depraved and foul.

"Mizarhi, you bastard!" He chuckled with glee, his fingers clenching and unclenching the silky locks. "You thought you were smart to hide it there, didn't you?! You thought that robot could protect her, didn't you?!" He covered his face with one hand, his shoulders still quaking. "Oh, the irony of it all!" Even now, the memory of his discovery still packed a powerful emotional punch, one that had taken him by surprise and so he had to laugh at the clever twist Fate had thrown in... His laughter faded however, as a memory of _her_ arose, green eyes so full of innocence yet slightly darkened by anger and fear as she looked up at him. And then... Albedo's eyes narrowed and he smashed a fist against the side console.

_Why couldn't I look at her?!_ Looking into those eyes, he had felt...unworthy. Unclean. He had felt ashamed of himself, and had wanted to hide in the shadows, away from those gentle eyes...so unlike the cold red ones of the android, the naivety of MOMO's...

He hadn't thought of her much, only thinking of her as the android's creator, a minor obstacle that could easily be overcome without much difficulty. He suppressed a laugh at that thought; it seemed he had fallen for Mizrahi's trick quite easily, but he wouldn't do so again. She was only a woman, after all. A cruel smile played across his face.

_It seems I've found a new toy to play with, brother...though it surprises me that Nigredo hasn't made his move yet! I'm sure he's already sensed by now your new friend is not what she seems..._ A cackle escaped from his lips. _Why not test your powers on her, little brother? You should stay prepared after all...that marvelous ability our "father" gave you shouldn't be going to waste..._ But once again, the memory of those green eyes surfaced, causing him to curse violently and pull at his hair as the feelings shot through him once more.

"Damn her!" His eyes narrowed into amethyst slits. Damn her for bringing up these unwanted feelings...she couldn't be as innocent as she looked! She just couldn't! And yet there she was in his thoughts, looking like a Madonna, those green eyes piercing through his defenses and to his very soul... He closed his eyes against the memory, snarling.

_Damn it...what is it about her?! Why do I feel this way around her?! _His eyes opened, the purple orbs tormented. _She is only a weak woman...clueless and naïve to her true power; it would take little effort on my part to kill her! So then...**why**?! _A soft _beep_ sounded from the computer console, Simeon had picked up the radar signal of two E.S. series mecha nearby. Relieved for the distraction, the U.R.T.V. activated the monitor, bringing up a picture of E.S. Asher and E.S. Dinah.

_Pity...I can't sense Rubedo._ He could, however, sense the one called chaos...as he started to activate the hyperspace program to exit the area, awareness flashed into his mind..._she_ was here! Albedo's hands stilled on Simeon's controls. He shouldn't...he should jump into hyperspace and leave... instead he reached out with his mind, making sure that chaos couldn't sense him, he just had to see this...to see her...

----

_"Are you feeling okay, Ziggy?" _

_"I'm fine. It feels rather odd though, I've never been inside a mecha before, much less being the co-pilot of one." _The cyborg answered, looking up at chaos, who smiled and brought up a screen in front of him.

_"Shion? Jin? Everything alright over there?"_

_"Everything's fine. Dinah's not picking up anything on radar, you?"_ Albedo inhaled sharply at the sound of her voice, watching as she looked over a screen in front of her...

_"Nothing here."_ chaos answered.

_"I'm surprised we got all the way out here without you getting into an accident." _At this, Shion's eyes narrowed, and Albedo saw her lift a brown-clad foot and plant it sharply between the blades of an older man, dressed in a black kimono.

_"Urusai!" _She snarled, her green eyes bright with irritation. The man yelped in pain before turning his head around to look at Shion.

_"Nani?!_" He exclaimed before reverting back to English, even though Albedo could understand Japanese very well. _"Such cruelty to your brother!"_ The foot lashed out again, and Albedo had to hold back a crack of laughter as the man yelped again, and Shion launched into a verbal barrage of Japanese.

_"Um, could you mind speaking in English for those who don't know Japanese?_" Ziggy requested from Asher. _"I only know a few words..." _Shion fell silent, staring daggers at her brother.

_"Baka." _She muttered. Albedo found himself captivated by the look on her face, the glint in her eyes...what was going on inside that female brain of hers? She was a mystery, doing one thing when you expected her to do something else...she had accepted his brothers without question, not even caring for their unnatural abilities, she treated Realians as if they were real human beings, she would even willingly help strangers out at the risk of her own life, the Gnosis invasion of the Kukai Foundation had shown him that...every time he tried to fit her in a slot, she jumped right back out and changed shape.

_"Mattaku..." _Shion leaned over her console, snapping something at her brother, who just grinned up at her. Apparently this only made her even angrier, as her next kick was directed towards the back of his head. Albedo pulled back and away from the group, his fingers tightening on Simeon's controls. It would be so easy to swoop in and grab her...perhaps then he could finally, finally, _finally_ discover the reason why she haunted him so much...why he was so fascinated by her. What were her secrets? Why was it when she looked at him he wished to hide himself from her, that he felt ashamed? Why did she care for the Realians, who were nothing more than worthless constructs of flesh and machine? What she had within her didn't matter to him; he had already gotten what he had wanted. But still...

_She fascinates me._ Simeon beeped again, a warning that they were drawing closer. Without a second thought, Albedo activated the hyperspace program, glancing back at the graceful purple/white figure that was E.S. Dinah.

_I will discover your secrets, Shion._ A smile spread across his face, much like how a child would smile upon seeing presents underneath the tree on Christmas Day. _And I shall have fun unlocking every puzzling part of you..._

Then, and only then, could he be free of this obsession.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Urusai shut up!**

**Nani what?**

**Baka idiot, fool, (but in this case, Shion's calling Jin an idiot)**

**Mattaku Good grief**


	4. Entangled

**AN: Alright, this was supposed to originally be a three-chapter fic, but the storyline was too good to waste, I had another idea, and so...it continues! **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Entangled**

Sighing heavily, Gaignun leaned back in his chair. Closing his eyes, he rubbed the tips of his fingers over his eyelids, hoping to relieve some of the pressure that had been building up.

_I hate paperwork...as soon as you get rid of some; more seems to materialize out of nowhere..._ Opening his eyes slightly, he chuckled. _Just like Gnosis...perhaps there's a connection?_ Getting up, he walked over to the window behind his desk, admiring the spectacular view of the Foundation it offered. He and Jr. had poured their blood, sweat, and tears into the dummy Kukai Corporation, desiring nothing more than a home and a way to combat U-TIC...and then turning it into a haven, a place where those who had special abilities, those who were rejected by society could live in peace...he and Jr. knew how it felt like to be ostracized, hated, scorned just because they were "different"...he knew it all too well. Recognizing the dark mood that had come over him, he shook his head in an effort to clear his thoughts.

_I've been staring at facts and numbers for too long...maybe some fresh air will help. _Pulling his jacket down, Gaignun headed out of his office, deciding on an impulse to see Jr. Fortunately, he didn't have to go far...

"Got you!" He heard Ziggy bellow.

"Aah! Not the swimsuit, not the...YEEOWW!" Shrieks of female laughter and groans of pain echoed down the hallway, the groans soon turning into violent cursing. Gaignun winced. Sounded like Jr. had gotten the mother of all wedgies...

_I **defiantly **remember how those felt like. _Being the youngest of 669 children meant you were automatically set up for pranking by every one of your older siblings...A smile danced across Gaignun's lips. Those were some of the happy memories of his so-called childhood...after all; prank had to be repaid with prank, right?

_Heh, I'll get him later. Right now I'll let Ziggy have all the fun._

_----_

He couldn't understand why. Unable to think, sleep, focus...he had entered Simeon, setting a course for his "twin"'s home. Something was pulling at him, luring him there...a mythical Siren's song, one he was unable to resist...

_Why do I feel this way?!_ Hissing in pain, he clutched at his silver-white hair. _What leads me here?! Is it that bastard?_ Laughter bubbled up from his throat, high and wild. _Rubedo, is this your doing?!_ Yet deep within him, he knew the true reason why he had come...his obsession, the voice that echoed in his mind, the eyes that had never left him...they were always there, looking at him, bringing up unwanted thoughts and feelings... Albedo bit back a bark of hysterical laughter.

"What would you do if you knew that I think of her?!" He howled to no one. "That she fascinates me, haunts me...was this the same way for you too?!" When he was met with no reply his head lowered, shoulders quaking. "Of course...it wasn't the same way for you...she knew you existed! And you were free to reciprocate back..." Amethyst orbs glimmered with malice as his head shot up, glaring down at the Kukai Foundation. "But to her, you are dead...and so she is free for the taking, despite what you say or do! I will know everything about her, more than you ever knew!" He cackled then, rocking back and forth with laughter.

"Maybe I'll even let you have her body when I'm through with her...after all, is she truly needed for what your master has in mind?!"

----

Blowing out a breath, Gaignun bent over, removing the can of soda from the vending machine. A jolt of caffeine mixed with some sugar would probably wake him up just enough to finish off all that infernal paperwork...

_I'm leaving the office after this and heading to the beach. Mary and Shelley have been after me lately to relax..._ Starting to walk back to his office, he popped the top off the soda can and lifted it to his lips.

_Now, now, Nigredo...you know soda's bad for you!_ Chills danced up Gaignun's spine as the voice whispered inside his mind...giving the black-haired man several seconds to slam up his mental shields just as something hurled itself towards him on the mental plane. The soda can dropped to the floor, its dark contents spilling out as Gaignun fell to his knees, clutching his head.

_Albedo!_ A chuckle, and then the sensation of claws scraping against his mental barriers...Gaignun gritted his teeth as the sound echoed in his brain, his nerves screaming from the assault.

_Now, now, take it easy, little brother! All I wanted to do was have a nice conversation with you..._

_What the hell do you want?!_

_My, aren't we in a bad mood today. _Albedo crooned. _Did I come at a bad time?_ Narrowing his eyes, Gaignun forced himself to stand up.

_Rubedo..._ He couldn't bear it if Jr. sensed Albedo...after all the stress and strain of the past several days; he wanted his older brother to have some peace..._You bastard!_ Eyes a blaze of green fire, he dropped his mental shielding to blow Albedo's head off with a powerful psychic blast, and then checked to make sure that Jr. was out of mental range of his "twin".

_Good...he's too far away for Albedo to try something. _Maniacal laughter echoed in his mind as his older brother recovered from the mental/physical attack.

_Hahaha...still sharp as ever, I see. Still waiting for a chance to perform your "duties"?_ Gaignun clamped down on the impulse to blow the white-haired U.R.T.V.'s head off again, knowing it wouldn't faze him any.

_Leave. **Now**._ He ordered, iron in his voice. Albedo laughed again, and Gaignun had the sensation of something oily snaking around his limbs, squeezing, paralyzing...

"Gaignun!" As if it were a church bell's pure notes resounding through a fog, offering a sense of direction, the younger U.R.T.V. heard Shion's cry, releasing him from the painful mental battle as she came running up to him, catching him in her arms as he staggered backward from the pain of the link being snapped...

"Ugh!"

"Gaignun?! Hang on; I'll go get some help!"

_No! _"No!" Gaignun bit out, reaching out and gripping Shion by the wrist, struggling to rise. "I'll...I'll be fine, I just don't..." Pain flared up in his skull again, and he fell to his knees again, nearly snarling while Albedo's crazed laughter still rang throughout his head.

_Son of a..._ Then suddenly, the laughter stopped, a cool sensation washing over his weary nerves and revitalizing him. _Huh?_ Opening his eyes, he felt gentle fingers run through his hair and over his scalp, the touch so tender that he wanted to weep.

"Feel better?" Looking up, he met Shion's eyes.

"What did you...?"

"Medica. You had a horrible headache; I used the Scan Ether to find out what was wrong before I cast the healing one." She answered, her eyes dark with worry. "Did something happen?" Gaignun lowered his head.

"It's nothing." As he rose to his feet, Shion stepped back to give him some room. "I guess staring at all those facts and figures caught up to me."

"Maybe you should join Jr. and the others at the beach. You look like you could use some sun." Gaignun's eyes narrowed into slits as he sensed Albedo's presence again, a hovering dark cloud of malice. So he hadn't left after all...

_What does he want?! If he's not here to provoke Rubedo, then what is he after?!_ Hearing Shion's voice, he shook his head.

"Say what?" The brunette's eyes narrowed and Gaignun's own eyes widened in surprise as she stepped forward and placed a hand on his head.

"Are you sure you're feeling well? You look like you've just seen a ghost..."

----

_You have no idea._ Albedo thought smugly as he watched the exchange between the two. _Only I'm far worse than a mere spirit! _As he watched Shion remove her hand from his younger brother's forehead, a wave of rage washed over him, his fingers tightening around Simeon's controls until they threatened to break because of the pressure. Every time, every time, **_every_** time he wished to carry out his own plans, _she_ was there, her presence thwarting him, bringing back those feelings he thought he had gotten rid of long ago, making him weak, unable to fight...

_I finally bring Nigredo to his knees and then **she** comes! _Even at this distance, Albedo could feel the power of the Medica ether Shion had cast on Gaignun. Her powers were starting to surface; the new strength of her Ether was testimony to this.

_She's like an unborn child..._The thought came to him, crystal-clear and displacing the madness that threatened to devour him, a sweet darkness that would last for a while, and then leave him vurnable once more to the demons that plagued him. _Fast asleep in the womb, innocent and unaware of the harsh, cruel, outside world..._ Laughter tore from his throat. _You've sensed this already, haven't you, Nigredo?! Yet you or that bastard...my bastard...you haven't touched her!_

"How rich! Almost just like ma peche!" He laughed with glee, but it was short lived. "And yet..." It didn't explain _everything_ about her, only one part. But it didn't matter...the madness was returning, sinking onyx-tipped claws deep into his mind. "Such fun...I'll have to come and take her from you soon!" He cackled, purple eyes flashing. "Best to do it quickly, lest _they_ find out and prevent me..."

----

Gaignun's head whipped sharply to the side as Albedo's mental energy vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.

_He's gone? _He stood still for a minute, focusing his thoughts. _He is..._ Sighing heavily, he sank into his chair. He had been able to get back to his office by promising Shion he'd go to the beach if she'd accompany him...she had been a little hesitant, but after he told her that Mary and Shelley wouldn't mind (and they wouldn't) and that he could use the company, she agreed and had left.

_What was he doing around here?_ Hissing softly underneath his breath, he rubbed his temples. _If it hadn't been for Shion, I'd probably would have been worse off..._ A thought suddenly occurred to him, and his hand stilled. _Wait a she have sensed us fighting? No, she's not that advanced...but then again, she shouldn't even know how to put up mental shields...wait!_ Fear arose in him, an icy wave through his bloodstream.

_What if...what if he was after Shion?!_


	5. Happiness

**AN: And now a little humor is needed...enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Happiness**

"Shelley, could you go over this for me?" Jr. turned his head as Gaignun handed a Connection Gear to the lavender-haired woman, bringing up a screen. "I need to get ready for that party."

"Sure." The raven-haired man nodded, and then got on the _Durandal_'s lift, heading down to the ship's main section.

"Sis, is Master Gaignun alright? He's been rather quiet the past couple of days...." Mary asked. Jr. didn't wait to hear Shelley's answer, following his younger brother's trail and getting on the elevator. Gaignun had been acting oddly, but the red-haired U.R.T.V. was familiar with his moods,his younger brother usually got very quiet and contemplative when he was trying to figure out a problem.

_But this seems like this is pretty serious..._The raven-haired U.R.T.V.had a tendency to withdraw completely into himself and get very somber. Jr. couldn't bear to see Gaignun like that, things couldn't be as bad as they looked, and everybody had to smile once in a while...

----

Gaignun looked up as Jr. entered his bedroom; a garment bag slung over one shoulder.

"Yo." He said briefly before tossing the bag on the bed. "I'm tagging along tonight." Gaignun lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't you have something else to do?" His "son" shrugged.

"Not really." The black-haired U.R.T.V. felt a smile quiver on his lips. Jr. hated corporate parties...hated dressing in a suit even more...

"Have I been that depressing?" Another shrug as Jr. unzipped the bag.

"When you want to talk, we'll talk."

_And there it is..._ Gaignun thought. Ever since Miltia, Jr. had been trying his best to take care of him, even now, when the situation demanded that he debase himself..._Damnit, Albedo, it wasn't his fault! Leave him be and allow him some peace, you bastard!_ Gaignun harbored no ill will towards Jr. for what happened, understanding the hell that his older brother had gone through and was still enduring...he had first broached the idea of using the dummy Kukai Foundation as a cover to fight U-TIC shortly after the events of Miltia, but as he aged and Jr. stayed the same, they had to quickly come up with an explanation, and Jr. was stuck with the short end of the stick. Gaignun had then made a promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to help his older brother in any way, to help exorcise the demons that haunted him. His green eyes glanced over at Jr. in the corner, taking off his clothes.

_He suffers more than I, having given up so much to protect me..._ Like Jr. Gaignun couldn't bear to see his sibling sad, preferring to see laughter in his eyes instead of melancholy. An idea flashed into his mind, and he shot a glance over at the abandoned garment bag.

_Heh heh..._

The fire-haired U.R.T.V., now down to only his boxers, stilled as he felt a shadow pass over him, and he turned his head...

"Gaignun? What's...?"

"My son."

"Waaaahhhh!!!"

----

She had seen many things...death, destruction, the joy of life...but she had never seen this.

"Get off of me! Lemme go or else!"

Gaignun Kukai, playboy and businessman extraordinaire, clad only in a tuxedo shirt and boxer shorts, currently wrestling with his olderbrother, who was only in a pair of boxers himself, Gaignun trying to pull a pair of black pants on Jr.

"You will look exactly like me!" He yelled, a grin on his face as Jr. kicked and squirmed. "And everybody's going to see you and go 'Aww, how cute! He looks just like Master Gaignun!'"

"Kiss my ass!" Jr. bellowed, hooking a foot around one of Gaignun's ankles. The two fell down, Jr. landing on top andgrabbing one of his socks before balling it up and attempting to shove it down his brother's throat.

"Eat it!"

"No!"

"Eat it!" Jr. roared.

"Never!"

"EAT IT!" The two rolled over, Gaignun managing to pin Jr.'s smaller frame to the ground and shoving his legs inside the pants.

"I have you now!" He crowed, a bright gleam in his eyes. "Stay still!"

"Help! Stop grabbing my legs, you dirty old man!" Jr. screeched, laughing. "Pervert! Gaignun Kukai's a perverted old man!" Shion put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing aloud.

"Umm..." The two U.R.T.V.s stopped wrestling to stare at her. "Am I interrupting anything?" Jr. took advantage of his younger brother's distraction to wiggle free and scurry underneath the bed before Gaignun could grab him. Sighing, the green-eyed man stood up, facing Shion.

"Do you need anything?" Faced with six feet and one inch of partially undressed, extremely good-looking male, Shion gasped and bowed her head, a red tinge appearing on her cheeks.

"Umm, S...Shelley asked me to bring this by..." She stammered, holding out a Connection Gear. "I'm sorry, I knocked and nobody answered, and the door was unlocked..." Gaignun chuckled.

"It's alright." He said, taking the Gear and not noticing the broomstick that suddenly poked out from underneath the bed and was sliding towards him. Shion's eyes widened.

"You might want to watch your feet." She said abruptly. Gaignun looked up.

"Huh? Whoa!" He found himself suddenly sprawling face-first on the carpet, pain ringing in his ankles and Jr.'s laugher in his ears.

"Sucker!" Then he threw himself in the bathroom, sealing the door just as Gaignun recovered and lunged at him. "Ha ha!" Shion couldn't help herself, and burst out into a fit of giggles as the raven-haired man stood up, sighing.

"You two...look so funny!" Getting herself together as Gaignun shot a glare at her, she smiled. "But it's good to see you two laughing. The both of you have been so quiet lately...and had such gloomy looks in your eyes. I'm glad you're smiling again."

"Yeah..." Gaignun muttered, suddenly feeling awkward. Shion grinned, stepping backwards before bowing.

"I'll just leave now...and good luck dressing Jr.!"

"Don't worry about that." Gaignun growled, turning to face the bathroom door as she left. Bending over, he scooped up the pants and slammed his fist on the control panel.

"Oh Junior!"

"HELL NO! Stay away from me!" Cackling, the younger U.R.T.V. nabbed his brother in a headlock.

"Now be a good little boy and dress nicely for your old man..." He cracked, trying to get the pants back on Jr.

"Truce! I wanna take a shower man, lay off!" Jr. complained, still laughing. "I can't put clean clothes on when I'm dirty!" He wiggled free as Gaignun loosened his grip.

"Alright, alright..." Gaignun let himself be pushed out of the bathroom. "Don't use all the hot water!" He snickered as the door opened slightly, a hand emerging and giving him the finger. "Same to you too!" Inside the bathroom, a grin crossed Jr.'s face as he heard Gaignun chuckling.

_Much better._


	6. Longing

**AN: If anybody wants to see Shion's, KOS-MOS's, MOMO'sand Ziggy's swimsuits for Episode II, let me know and i'll send you an e-mail. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Longing**

The sun pounded down unmercifully, seeming to burn through the very skin to the soul beneath, thawing away any ice that lingered within. Sighing, Gaignun adjusted himself on the lounge chair, hissing underneath his breath and tossing his Connection Gear onto the table next to him.

"Damnit!" He swore softly. _I just can't get rid of this nagging feeling..._Ever since his mental encounter with Albedo several days ago, Gaignun had the suspicion that his older brother had found a new target for his madness. The younger U.R.T.V. knew that he couldn't protect Shion alone, the others, especially Jr., needed to know about the matter.

_And Shion herself...but then..._ Gaignun's fingers curled into fists. _She doesn't even know how to use her abilities! _Against Albedo, she was defenseless as a newborn babe, guarding her physically was a cakewalk to guarding her mentally. Someone would have to be with her at all times, or at the very least, maintain a constant mental link with her.

_The only ones qualified to do that are Rubedo and I..._ Fear iced through Gaignun, despite the noonday heat. They couldn't do it...and so Shion was left alone...even KOS-MOS couldn't protect her creator every minute...

"Stop it." The voice snapped Gaignun out of his thoughts. "What is with you and my clothing recently?"

"It's a private beach, Ziggy! It's so hot...you shouldn't be wearing black!"

"No."

"Fine then...Yaaahhh!!"

"No! Don't you...whoa!" Lifting his eyes, Gaignun saw the cyborg fall to his hands and knees, MOMO on his back.

"Take it off!" She screeched gleefully, pulling at his full-body swimsuit. A smile twitched on Gaignun's lips. Ziggy was powerless when it came to the 100-Series Realian, even though he tried his best to fight off emotional connections. The blond-haired cyborg finally sprawled out on the sand, MOMO quickly getting up and getting a good grip on a sleeve.

_If he doesn't get his act together soon, I'll hit him myself. _Gaignun thought, looking at the duo. Sighing, he leaned back and closed his eyes. _How the hell am I going to handle this?_ The thought of Albedo even getting close to Shion made his skin crawl, and rage surged through him.

_If he ever touches her..._ His eyes glittered. _I'll gladly use my powers on him...he'll be begging for mercy before I'm through!_ This thought shocked him though, and he paused for a moment, trying to figure out where it had come from.

_Oh come on. You're not that stupid._ A small voice said in the back of his head. _You just don't want anyone else getting their hands on her. You want her for you and you alone..._

_No! It's...it's not like that!_

_Really?_ The voice said mockingly. Gaignun shook his head in an effort to clear it.

_It's not like that..._ Desperate for a distraction, the black-haired man sat up, shifting his attention to the scene in front of him. MOMO was now piling sand on top of Ziggy's bare torso, being mindful not to put any sand near his metal joints. chaos came over with two plastic cups in his hands, putting one in the sand next to Ziggy, adjusting the straw so the cyborg could turn his head and get at it easily. The second cup he handed to MOMO before running over to join Jr., who was kicking around a soccer ball. KOS-MOS was sitting on a lounge chair, her red eyes focused on something in the water. Her shoes lay discarded in the sand alongside her, the snow-white of her swimsuit oddly accentuating her long blue hair and pale skin. Gaignun followed her gaze, wondering what she was looking at. Then a head of brown hair broke the water, and Gaignun felt all the breath slam out of his lungs.

She surfaced, water streaming in rivulets along her skin. Her eyes opened, a beautiful vivid green, delight sparkling in their depths as a smile graced her lips. As she moved out of the water Gaignun felt his face heat, she in all her inexperience had chosen to wear a scarlet-red bikini against her creamy skin. Her legs were incredibly long, with a red cord wrapped around her left thigh while each ankle was adorned with two red bands. While her body screamed her maturity, proclaiming her as a woman of the world, her eyes and the expression on her face said different. She seemed indifferent to the appreciative looks Tony and Hammer shot at her as she advanced closer, her small feet pressing into the sand. She stopped by KOS-MOS's position, reaching for a towel and pausing briefly to speak to the android. Gaignun clenched his teeth. Part of him wanted to rush forward and wrap that towel around her slender frame; didn't she know what she looked like, the havoc she was wreaking on his system? Her beauty was staggering; this truly had to be Shion in her natural element, the cold embraces of the water only enhancing her splendor...

'Hey MOMO!" Gaignun was distracted from his thoughts once more, seeing the dazzling vision move over to the pink-haired Realian and her cyborg protector. "What's going on?"

"Wow, you look great, Shion!" MOMO chirped.

"Thanks, so do you! Your bathing suit's so cute!" Shion replied, squatting down next to MOMO. "You're building a sandcastle on top of Ziggy, huh?"

"Yep!" Gaignun had to pity Ziggy. The cyborg had turned a bright red the second he had seen Shion, and had quickly turned his head to avoid looking at her. But despite his robotic parts, Ziggy was a man. And even in this century, there wasn't a man alive, human, Realian, or cyborg, who could avoid looking at a beautiful woman for very long...Especially if said woman was dressed in a bikini. So poor Ziggy ended up turning his head to look at Shion, fighting gamely to keep back a blush and to keep his eyes from wandering.

"H...hey." He stammered out. Shion's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong, Ziggy?"

"N...nothing. Everything's fine."

_Understatement of the year._ Gaignun thought. Then the next 11 words had him paling.

"It must be the heat; I'll go get you some water." With that, Shion rose and turned around...Gaignun gulped, mentally cursing Ziggy for placing the drink cooler right next to his chair! Face burning, he reached over and grabbed his Connection Gear, activating the screen just in time as Shion came over.

"Hi Gaignun!" The U.R.T.V. grunted in reply. Maybe if he just ignored her, she'd go away...

"I'll take it to him, Shion." Gaignun bit his tongue to keep from groaning out loud as MOMO came up. The brunette smiled as she handed the little Realian the water bottle.

"You need any help?"

"No, I'm good!" With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Gaignun watched MOMO hurry away with the water, leaving him alone with Shion.

"Do you mind if I sit here for a moment?" Gaignun looked up.

"Uh...no." _Yes!_ His mind screamed. Unaware of the raven-haired man's internal conflict, Shion sat on the side of the lounge chair, smiling.

"Going over some work?"

"Errr..." _Open your mouth and stop staring at her you idiot!_ "Yeah, I was just checking my e-mail." _You sound so lame! _In the corner of his mind he could hear Jr. snickering.

_Go Gaignun, it's your birthday, go Gaignun, it's your birthday..._

_Shut. Up._

_You couldn't stop it at two, huh? You stud!_

_Isn't MOMO right behind you?_ A mental yelp told Gaignun that his older brother had just seen the object of **his** affections in _her_ swimsuit, and was now fighting back his own embarrassment. Not to mention Ziggy was now shooting death glares in his direction... He unfortunately was brought out of his reverie when Shion's face came in front of his.

"Kukai Foundation to Gaignun, are we anywhere near orbit?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face. The older man gulped, his eyes tracking the hand and then starting to wander...

_No! _"Huh? Sorry, I spaced out for a minute." Shion smiled again, leaning back.

"That's okay." Gaignun shifted position, moving so that he could sit up a little more.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked. _Please, put on a wrap or something...don't you even know the effect you're having on every guy here, especially me?! _

"No, I'm alright. I like feeling the sun on me." Shion replied, closing her eyes and tilting her head upwards. "It's so nice and warm." Gaignun swallowed. She looked like an angel...one who needed the light to survive, and could not bear the darkness...by all rights, she was forbidden to him.

"Shion." The brunette opened her eyes and looked at him. "I..."

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Shion's head whipped around and a strangled squeak came from her throat as a dark blue beach towel wrapped around her, and she was pulled off her seat.

"Ack! Jin, you _baka_! Let me go!"

"Don't look, oh no don't look, don't look...Avert thine eyes!" The elder Japanese man howled, his arms full of angry female. "The shame! The ignominy! The...Ouch!" Shion pulled herself free, tossing off the towel.

"You're making a fool of yourself! What is wrong with you now?!" Jin straightened, his green eyes glittering with ire.

"That is not a swimsuit!" He screeched, pointing. "How can you parade around in public with those legs, that...that..." He stuttered, his hands moving in front of him. An identical gleam entered Shion's eyes.

"I'm not your baby sister any more, I'm a grown woman! And I happen to like this swimsuit, and you don't have any say with what I wear! So there!" She crossed her arms.

"But you look..."

"I look what?" Shion challenged, her eyes flashing. "Like a woman? News flash...I AM ONE!" Jin fell to his knees, and his sister hissed in irritation.

"Hey, who wants some lunch?" chaos called, waving his arms.

"I do." The brunette replied. Glaring at Jin, she stormed over to her lounge chair, grabbing a wrap the same color of her swimsuit and tying it around her waist before slipping her feet into her sandals. Muttering, she walked over to where the silver-haired teen was, leaving Jin and Gaignun behind. The Japanese man sighed, shaking his head.

"I remember when she was only this tall..." He murmured, holding a hand level to his chest. "Damn it, how'd she grow up so fast?" Sighing, he got up, chasing after his sister, leaving Gaignun behind.

_I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed..._

_----_

He'd come early, of course. Even though the plan was scheduled to begin in a couple of hours, he hadn't seen any need to just twiddle his thumbs until then. Not sensing his quarry on the_ Durandal_, he had disembarked Simeon and tracked his prey to the beach...when was the last time had he seen the sun like this? Hot, blazing...he preferred the coolness of the shade though, and so had hidden himself in the thick foliage next to the snack booth. Moving forward, he pushed a palm branch aside...

And a white and black soccer ball flew into the bushes, rolling to a stop right next to his feet.

"Aw, man!" He heard a strange male voice complain. "I'm not getting it again!"

"I'll go!" Amethyst eyes narrowed, and Albedo took several steps back, hiding amongst the trees just as Shion broke through the plant life, seemingly in pursuit of the errant ball.

"There it is." She muttered, bending over and picking up the ball. "Yuck, sand's all over it..." Unaware that she was being watched, she grabbed a fistful of her wrap and started to wipe off the ball. Albedo inhaled sharply. She looked like a fire goddess, streaks of gold now shooting through the brown locks of her hair, skin lightly bronzed by the sun...

"Heads up!" Shion dropped the ball on the ground in front of her before kicking hard, sending it flying down the beach. Whoops of appreciation for the kick were heard, and a familiar red-haired figure tore from the group to chase down the ball, followed closely by a long black-haired man and a blue-haired android. "Heh heh...let them chase down that!" The older U.R.T.V. had to smile in appreciation; that had been quite a kick. His eyes fell on a small stick not too far from his feet. A feral grin crossing his lips, he deliberately stepped on it.

_Crack!_

Immediately Shion's head whipped around, her eyes now wary. Stepping forward she turned her head, looking for the source of the sound.

"Hello?" She ventured. No reply. Sighing, she shook her head. "Probably just an animal..." As she turned to leave, Albedo stepped on another stick.

_Crack!_ A wave of delight washed over him as Shion whipped back around, her eyes locked on his location. _Yes, mon ange, you sense something, don't you? _He could feel it stirring, her sealed-away abilities rising, telling her that something was there. He fed that feeling, intensifying it with his power, focusing it on her and her alone...it wouldn't do for any of the others, especially his brothers, to come and spoil his fun.

_Come, come, ange..._ As if she were a little bird hopping towards the birdfeeder, Shion approached where he was. Smiling, Albedo continued moving backwards into the brush, leading the brunette on with his mental "pull". _That's it...you want to find out what it is, don't you?_ Hiding behind a palm tree, he watched as Shion passed and then came to a stop, frowning. She was so close...his fingers itched to reach out and seize her, whisk her away and keep her for himself.

_An angel...no a goddess, descended among men..._ Albedo chuckled softly. _A chameleon, eh Shion? You are a woman, and yet an innocent child...calm and serene, yet fire blazes beneath the surface..._ Madness warred with sanity in his mind...a part of him was screaming to grab her now, find out why she haunted him so, yet another part begged to leave her alone, she was too good and pure for the likes of him to even darken her footsteps.

_Do they feel the same way I do?_ The thought gave him pause. _Do my brothers sense what is inside of her?_ A feeling of kinship passed over him. If so, then he wasn't alone in his musings...

"Shion!" A cry of disappointment nearly tore from his throat as Shion turned around, Jr. running up to her. "Are you alright?!" Albedo gripped a tree branch in frustration, his fingers leaving dents in the wood. Damn Rubedo, he had been so close...

"I'm fine. I just..." Shion looked around. "I heard something and I ended up following it." The redhead sighed in relief.

"Jeez, don't do that. You nearly gave all of us a heart attack!" His sapphire eyes narrowed as he surveyed the foliage. Albedo held himself perfectly still. His twin's eyes were darkened, he could sense his presence but he didn't know _where_ he was...

"Jr.?" Shion asked. "What is it?" Jr. stared into the green for a few more minutes, and then shook his head.

"It's probably nothing." He put a hand to the small of the brunette's back, pushing her slightly. "Get back out there before KOS-MOS comes in after you." As the younger woman hurried away he surveyed the brush once more before trailing her, something urging him to get her out of there.

The wind passed softly through the trees, branches swaying as if in some sort of dance. One branch in particular though, bore the imprint of several fingers right down to the core, blood marring the trunk as a white tuff of material fluttered in the breeze.

* * *

**AN: Mon ange: my angel**


	7. Nightmare

**AN: Since uploading will be down from Sunday to Tuesday, I'll (hopefully) have Chapter 8 up tomorrow.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Nightmare**

His breath came out in short pants, pain lacing through his side as he continued running down the street, Above and around him, the sounds of gunfire and explosions echoed...bringing back a set of all-too familiar memories...

_Rubedo! Rubedo! Where are you?!_

Sick at heart, praying desperately that he wouldn't have to do what he dreaded doing, the Song of Nephilim a bitter requiem in his ears, yet not affecting him for some odd reason...But instead of the bodies of his siblings, the bodies of the outcast humans and Realians who had made the Kukai Foundation their home lay around him, here and there piles of a white chunky substance, the remains of those who had been attacked by the Gnosis...

_No...NO!_ The world twisted and warped, and he was on the bridge of the _Durandal_, the small forms of the 100-Series Realians that manned her bridge scattered and flung about...to him and Rubedo, they'd all been like cute little sisters or even daughters...A broken sound came from Gaignun's throat as he approached two female forms, one with blond hair and one with purple hair, lying so still...

"No..." Shelley's arms were wrapped around her younger sister, protecting her in death as she had done so in life, blood staining her lavender hair. Mary lay curled up in her older sister's arms, blood trickling from her mouth to the floor, staining her golden locks and ocean-blue of her outfit...

_Gai...gnun..._ The raven-haired U.R.T.V.'s head whipped up at the weak mental whisper, recognizing it instantly...

_RUBEDO!_ Leaving the nightmarish scene behind, he tore for the lift, only to fall down into darkness where another nightmare awaited, reaching up eagerly to hook him with pain-tipped claws...

A reversal of when he had first awoken on Miltia, after U-DO's attack, pain screaming through every fiber of his body to find himself in Rubedo's arms, while tears fell from his older brother's eyes, baptizing his face....but now it was him weeping, clutching the small red-haired form to his chest, begging for him to open his eyes.

"Rubedo...no! Please, don't..." His brother's eyes opened, the blue he knew all too well now starting to darken, the light within fading... "Rubedo!" A small smile and a hand reaching up to try and touch his cheek...only to drop lifelessly as the eyes closed, the unyielding spirit now giving up, allowing itself to be drawn towards eternity. Terror iced through Gaignun, now he was all alone... A scream of denial tore itself from his throat as he clutched at his older brother's body, which was fast turning cold. Green eyes full of sorrow, he lifted his head, looking around...Ziggy lay not too far away, propped up against the wall, his eyes glazed over in death. In his arms was MOMO, her small face pressed into his clothing, blood streaming from several holes in her back, pooling about her and her "father"...KOS-MOS lay scattered about in several pieces, her red eyes open and unseeing, blooded angel feathers marked the place where chaos lay, unmoving, Jin alongside him, a sword impaling him to the ground through his back. But as Gaignun desperately looked about, he did not see a head of beloved brown hair lying amongst the carnage...

"Too late, brother." The voice had the younger U.R.T.V. whip around, rising to his feet. "They've all come and gone..." Rage coursed through Gaignun, clouding his vision, turning his eyes into green fire.

"Albedo, you...you BASTARD!" He roared, his powers surging through him. Damn his vow never to use them, his brother and friends needed to be avenged! The sickening maniacal laugh bounced off the walls surrounding them, and the older U.R.T.V. started to emerge from the shadows.

"I thought..."

_Step._

"you might..."

_Step._

"want to..."

_Step._

"Say good-bye?" He offered, holding out his arms. Gaignun's heart, already battered and bleeding from the deaths of his loved ones, seemed to stop beating for several seconds, time itself seeming to freeze over. Then everything came crashing down in front of him, a strange roaring filling his ears, indescribable pain knifing through him...

_NOOOOO! _Lying in his older brother's outstretched arms...like a sacrifice upon a pagan altar, was Shion. Blood was all over her...dripping from her back to run down Albedo's arms, marring her clothing and his, her beautiful green eyes cold and empty...her skin bloodless, her body limp. Death had not been gentle... Gaignun fell to his knees; the remains of his heart dying along with his soul as Albedo threw back his head and laughed, throwing Shion's broken body towards him...

----

He pulled himself out of the daze he was in, the madness releasing its hold on him. Warmth suffused his arms and legs, his chest, but he couldn't open his eyes to see what it was, his body was not under his full control as yet. He was sitting down, holding something...his fingers flexed to feel warm flesh, yet as he did so liquid trickled over them, warm and...sticky? Purple eyes narrowed. It felt as if he was holding something...a Kirshwasser perhaps? No, this felt larger than one of his toys, yet just as slender and frail...

_Thump_.

The sound of a heartbeat drew his attention, whatever it was he was holding; it was still alive. However, there was something horribly wrong...it felt like the small organ was straining, struggling to push blood in and out, to maintain the life that was so dependant on it. Albedo had the image of a small candle, burned completely down to a nub, the flame struggling to survive.

_Thump. _

The time between heartbeats was getting shorter and shorter, the heart now laboring to do its job. The skin beneath his fingers was getting colder and colder, the breaths coming from his burden shallower and shallower. As sensation returned to him, he could feel incredible pain from what he held...a warrior of a battle, yet now torn to shreds, utterly defenseless. Whatever had attacked, it had fought back bravely...but the body had been too frail for the power released, the assailant misjudging the fragile line between it and life in its prey, and so the mortal flesh was giving out, unable to bear the strain...

_Thump._

Pity washed through the U.R.T.V., something he hadn't felt in a long time. Whatever had attacked hadn't had the decency to give his poor burden a quick death; instead it had retreated, leaving its victim to suffer. Flexing his fingers once more, he moved his right hand to lock around a slender neck, feeling the flutter of a weak pulse as his fingers closed around soft skin. They relaxed for a moment, and then tightened.

_Crack!_

The body in his arms tensed, and then went limp, the incredible pain emanating from it fading away into nothingness. Silence met his ears, the heart had stopped beating and the skin beneath his fingers was now turning icy. Strangely exhausted, Albedo pulled the body closer to him, sensing something familiar and comforting about it. His eyes fluttered closed, and he slept...

But not for long. His fast-healing body and mind revitalized themselves, and he awoke later on, feeling oddly forlorn. Shifting position, his gaze fell to the body he held in his arms now completely cold, the soul having fled long ago. And then...horror speared through his heart, the pupils of his eyes widening, ice digging it's freezing cold claws into his very spirit.

"No..." He whispered. In his arms, the brown-haired angel that had haunted his thoughts, dreams, the newest target of his obsessions lay, her eyes closed forever in death. Cuts, bruises and horrible wounds marred her clothing, the perfection of her body marred. Lifting a trembling hand to her face, he gently stroked the cold skin. "What...what happened?" Clutching her frame close to his, his eyes scanned the room wildly, searching for answers. Not too far from where he was seated, Shion's M.W.S. lay discarded, blood staining the cream-colored paint...

_She was on her hands and knees before him, blood dripping from her body and onto the cold floor beneath her. He was pleased; she had fought him with everything she had..._

"_Bastard!" She hissed, lifting her head to glare at him. Delight washed through him; despite her wounds she still had fight left in her. _

"_Now now, mon ange..." He crooned, reaching down and wrapping his fingers in her hair. "For thy undaunted mettle should compose..." His fingers tightened, a small cry of pain had his eyes gleaming. "Such a strong spirit for a body so frail." He pulled her towards him, body tense with anticipation. Finally he would have answers to the questions that haunted him; he would know everything about her...She struggled, trying to break his grip. _

_"No!" Albedo's fingers moved through her hair, his amethyst eyes staring into her green ones. A cruel smile crossed his lips as his fingers tightened, and something dark and oily rose up on the mental plane, hurling itself at her. In reply, something within her broke, tearing away its bonds, lunging forward in retaliation..._

A sob tore from his throat. Shaking his head violently in denial, he clutched at the cold body in his arms, pressing it tightly against his, trying to transfer some of his warmth to her in the vain hopes that it would call her soul back.

_No, no, no..._The madness rose up in him again as his fingers clutched and re-clutched at her hair, he hadn't been able to get any of his questions answered, damn her, how dare she escape his clutches! Another part of him however screamed in silent agony, begging for her forgiveness, for God's forgiveness, she hadn't deserved to die like this; he hadn't wanted her to die...

----

Sweat poured down as two bodies flung themselves out of sleep, eyes still gleaming from nightmares, one set amethyst, one set green.


	8. Sickness

**Chapter Eight: Sickness**

"Yeek!" Hissing, Shion jumped back and away from the AWGS just as wires snapped, sending sparks flying everywhere. "Ugh…"

"Well, Miss Vector?" The brunette looked down to see Matthews staring up at her. "Can it be fixed?"

"Uhh…" Sighing, Shion looked back to the panel in front of her, wiping grease stains from off her hands.

_How the hell chaos got through all those battles in this thing is beyond me…_ "I think it would be best if you started looking around into getting a new AWGS…this one's just about had it." She replied. "I can do some jury-rigging, but I wouldn't recommend using it…" Matthews groaned, hanging his head.

"If it's not one thing it's another thing…" Looking up he noticed Shion yawning. "You alright up there?"

"I'm fine, just a bit…" Yawn. "tired. I was up all night working on ES Dinah."

"And the day before that chaos told me you were working on Asher. And the day before that, you were working on KOS-MOS's OS. Aren't you going to take a break?" The older man rumbled. Shion picked up a clipboard.

"I'm fine. I know what I'm doing." She said. Matthews frowned. Poor girl looked like she was about to collapse…

"Tony." The blond looked up from his position next to the AWGS' right foot.

"Yo?"

"We got some of that chicken soup you can nuke right and it doesn't taste like crap?"

"Yeah. Why?" Matthews jerked his head towards Shion.

"Fix some of that up for her, she doesn't look too well. Last thing I need is her collapsing and us getting the heat from her friends."

"Aww, Captain's got a heart…" Hammer teased. Seeing Matthews turn around suddenly, he quickly ran for one of the lifts, not wanting to be the victim of another vicious kick.

"Ah-choo!" Above the small group, Shion sniffed. "Sorry!" Matthews frowned.

"That's it; you've worked enough for the day. Get down from there!"

----

Specters of the nightmare still lingered, little demons at the edges of his soul, beady eyes gleaming, waiting to sink their claws into his weary flesh. The madness had not surfaced since then, sanity winning the battle for the time being…or had it? He found himself boarding Simeon, using his powers to sense hers, locating her onboard the _Elsa_.  
As he entered, he found himself looking around the hanger, hoping for a glimpse of a familiar head of brown hair, now streaked with hints of gold.

"I'll come up to the bridge in a minute. I just want to go over this data."

"Alright. But hurry up, will you? Captain's going to be pretty angry…" Hammer said, stepping out of the doorway, a tray in his hands. Albedo hid himself behind the leg of the AWGS, watching as the blond moved over to the other lift and then left the hanger.

----

Shion yawned, unable to keep her eyes open.

_Oh…I really don't feel so well. Maybe if I took a quick nap…_ Yawning again, she plopped down on the couch, lying down on her stomach, her left hand resting on the floor. _I'll just close my eyes for a couple of minutes, and then I'll get up and go to the bridge…that's all. Just a couple of minutes…_ Her eyelids closed, and the Communication Gear slipped from her fingers to rest on the metal next to her hand.

That was how Albedo found her when he entered the room. Taken aback, he stared at Shion for a minute.

_She's sleeping._ Curious now, he walked up to the couch silently. Hesitantly he stretched out a hand towards Shion's prone form. Afraid that his touch might wake her, he paused briefly to "peer" at her mind, sleep had dragged her consciousness down into its darkest depths, it would take quite a bit to wake her up. So reassured, he bent over, his fingers grazing the base of her neck.

"Are you having sweet dreams, _mon ange_?" He murmured, malice gleaming in his eyes. One finger trailed gently across the sleeping woman's cheek. "What do you dream of? Do you even dream?" A small frown crossed Shion's face, her eyes narrowed and she turned to rest more on her side, drawing her hand back up from the floor. The movement also revealed the teardrop crystal that she always wore around her neck. Frowning, Albedo sat down and hooked several fingers underneath the pendant, lifting it slightly.

_What is this?_ "A gift from a parent, or your brother? Or…" He fell silent, looking at the small crystal. A memory of a picture from Shion's Vector file came up, one of a blue-haired man wearing the exact same pendant…

"Ahh. A memento of him..." He released the teardrop, and it returned to its place on Shion's skin. "Do you still yearn for him still? Have you allowed no other man to touch you, to draw close to you…?" His shoulders quaked with suppressed laughter. "Do you even know he still lives? What would you do if you found out?!" Eyes narrowed, he surveyed Shion's sleeping form before leaning closer.

"He's abandoned you, do you know that? He was never yours…" Shion slept on, oblivious to the madman leaning over her. Albedo sighed. Part of him rejoiced that his nightmare hadn't become reality, that she was alive, her innocence and serenity a balm for his shattered psyche while another part of him screamed that he get rid of her, she was making him weak… His fingers played with several locks of her hair. It would be so easy to gain entry into her mind while she was like this, to watch those beautiful eyes open, dazed and disoriented at first but as realization set in, to see pain and fear appear in those green depths…

_Her skin was cold as ice underneath his fingers. Blood adorned most of her body, now a dull brown compared to the vibrant ruby red it had been once, her life was on his very hands, and no matter how much he washed them, the stains would never leave, he was marked a murderer forever, just like Cain when he killed Abel…_

"No!" Hissing in pain, he grabbed his temples. "No…" He couldn't…he didn't want to! He didn't want to be Death's messenger to this innocent creature, if she died, part of him would die too…

_I just want her to accept me! Just like how she accepts Rubedo and Nigredo…_ Part of him yearned for her to smile at him, to speak to him in the same way she spoke to his brothers, to have her look at him with respect and kindness in her eyes instead of fear and anger…yet a deeper, much smaller part wished that she would look at him and only him with those eyes, not at any other man…A small moan jerked him back to reality. Shion's brows were knitted, and beads of sweat had appeared on her forehead.

"Uuuhhh…" The white-haired URTV put the back of his hand on the younger woman's forehead.

_She's feverish…_ "_Mon ange_, have you been working yourself too hard?" He murmured, removing the hand. A knock at the door had him turning his head, a small smile crossing his lips as a thought occurred to him. Turning his attention back to the woman lying next to him, he traced her upturned cheek with a finger before disappearing.

"Shion? You okay in there?" A concerned Hammer entered the room. "Shion!" He rushed over to the couch. "Oh man, you've got a fever!" He hurried over to the communication panel. "Captain! You gotta get down here, Shion's sick!"

----

Blue eyes widened.

"She's sick?! How the hell did she get sick? Did you feed her some of Tony's meatloaf?!"

_Hey!_ Tony protested.

_We don't know, Little Master. It's probably all the work she's been doing lately._ Matthews rumbled. Jr. frowned, crossing his arms.

"She's been overworking herself too much lately, that's for sure. How much longer before you guys arrive?"

_Another 20 minutes._ The redhead nodded.

"Right. When you dock, take her straight to the sickbay. I'll let the others know." Matthews nodded, and his picture disappeared from the monitor. Jr. shook his head.

"Man, Jin and the others are going to freak…" He pressed several buttons, and Allen's picture came up. "Allen?"

_Huh? Oh, hey Little Master! What's going on?_

"How much longer are you guys going to be planet-side for?" The U.R.T.V. asked, cutting right to the point.

_Um, KOS-MOS won't be released from Second R&D until tomorrow morning, and I think Jin and the others were planning on coming back to the Foundation. Why, what's wrong?_

"Shion's sick."

_What?! What happened to her?!_

"We don't know. Matthews and the guys are bringing her back now; they said she got a fever 10 minutes ago. Tell Jin and the others for me, will ya?" Jr. cut off the screen before Allen could spaz out some more, fear slinking into his heart.

_I hope she's alright…_ He bit his lips, blue eyes dark with worry. His feelings for Shion were that of an older brother protecting his little sister, she had such a kind heart, and in this day and age, the kindest ones were the people that were badly hurt in the end…

_Like Albedo…_ Jr. closed his eyes. If he could turn back time…but he had to focus on the here and now. And right now, it was getting the best medical help for Shion.


	9. Rivalry

**AN: Thank you all for the kind reviews so far, it means so much to me!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Rivalry**

Shion moaned slightly as her body moved underneath the sheets, sweat gleaming on her forehead.

"What do you mean you can't do anything for her?!" Jr. bellowed. The doctor cringed at the redhead's temper, but held his ground.

"All we can do is give her some medication, but we can't heal her completely. There's an overabundance of nanomachines in her body…"

"That's from us fighting! Just remove them and cure her already!"

"We _can't_, sir!" Jr. snarled and crossed his arms. "Little Master, Miss Uzuki is listed as a Level One medic. Unfortunately, one of the requirements needed for Level One healers is that they must occasionally, when they do get sick, heal naturally. This helps…for lack of a better word, upgrade their immune systems." Jr. closed his eyes, mentally cursing the health system. People with strong healing Ether abilities like Shion, if they wanted to, could be required by law to donate their blood, bone marrows, and Ether nanomachines for the benefit of ill people in hospitals. The idea behind this was those with innate healing abilities could donate their…for lack of a better word once again, _better _blood cells and nanomachines to the less fortunate, saving more lives.

"This looks only to be a 24 hour bug. The fever will come and go, but if it goes above 101 degrees, bring her back here." The doctor said, jolting Jr. out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Little Master, there's nothing I can do." Jr. sighed.

"Alright." A grimace crossed his face. All hell was going to break loose when Jin and the others got back…Jin in particular was going to go _ballistic_. During the past several weeks, he and Shion had been able to reach some sort of truce…Jin in particular wanted desperately to reforge the relationship between him and his younger sister. Shion in return had more or less started tolerating Jin a bit more…they were able to speak normally and even joke with each other occasionally now.

_Of course that swimsuit episode may have pushed him a couple of points back…_ Jr. thought. Sighing, he entered Shion's room, moving over to stand by the bed.

"Shion?" Green eyes opened, glazed over with fever.

"Jr…?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" The redhead asked, covering one of Shion's hands with his own.

"Horrible…"

"I can imagine." Jr. muttered. "The doc says that this is only a 24 hour bug…you should be okay by tomorrow."

"They…they're not going to give me anything?"

_Damnit_. "No…they said there are too many nanomachines in your body. And since you're a Level One medic…" The brunette moaned and closed her eyes.

"Ohh, I forgot about that…" She opened her eyes again, a weak smile on her face. "Guess I have to go through this naturally, huh?"

"You don't have to; I'll make them give you something!" Fear crept into Jr.'s stomach. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Shion was suffering…one of the major downsides of rarely getting ill was that when you _did_ get sick, it hit you much harder.

"No, no…it's one of my responsibilities. I'll…be…" The U.R.T.V. gasped as Shion struggled to get out of the bed.

"No! Stay! You need the rest!"

"But I've got a report…"

"Screw the report! Overworking yourself is what made you get sick in the first place!" Grunting, Jr. reached up to try and push Shion back on the bed. "You need to let your body heal!"

"Jr., please! I…ugghh…" A shiver racked Shion's body, and she fell weakly back onto the bed. "Ooohhh…" The redhead quickly pulled the sheets about her body before running outside.

"Doctor!"

----

To say Jin went ballistic was an understatement. Possibly the biggest one of the year. Of course, one could argue that Ziggy's declaration when confronted with the up-close and personal view of Shion in a swimsuit while becoming the foundation of a sandcastle could also be considered as the understatement of the year. Regardless, it is safe to say that Jin did not go ballistic.

Rather, he went _nuclear_.

"WHAT?!" Mentally, Jr. winced and wondered if he'd have to get his hearing checked afterwards. He shot a look at the very angry man in front of him, calculating how fast he could sprint towards the door lest Jin get the urge to slice something…

"Will she be alright?" chaos asked, a look of worry on his features.

"The doctor says she'll be fine by tomorrow, it's just that…" A glare from Jin had him stumbling over his next words, damn, he could give Gaignun, king of the "I'm-going-to-kill-you-look" lessons! "They…they want her to heal naturally…which means they won't give her anything to get rid of the fever, it has to break on it's own."

Silence.

The glare… (God, was it even _possible_?!) increased.

"Why?!" MOMO cried, hands flying up to her face.

"Well…Shion's listed in their registry as a Level One healer…and I guess they think she should pull though this one on her own." Jr. finished lamely. The look in Jin's eyes had only worsened, and the redhead sighed.

_Oh man, he's going to be a handful…_

_----_

He was doing his best to focus on the papers and computer screens in front of him, but his mind kept wandering, seeing Tony hurry off the _Elsa_ carrying a limp brown-haired form in a blanket to the awaiting medical Realians, mixed with leftover images of his most recent nightmare…

"Damnit!" A hand lashed out violently, sending papers and computer disks everywhere. He couldn't focus, couldn't think…nor did he have anybody to talk to, barely an hour after Jin and the others had returned from Second Miltia, a U-TIC craft had been sighted materializing out of the Zeus hyperspace column not too far from the planet. His brother and the others had gone out to intercept with the ES mechs, nothing had been heard from them as yet. Swearing, he suddenly stood up from his desk. Maybe if he went and checked on her, it would soothe the icy ball of fear that seemed permanently lodged in his stomach….

Or not. Upon entering her hospital room, his heart leapt into his throat as he saw her underneath the sterile sheets, moaning softly and thrashing about. Her face was flushed, the nightgown that she wore sticking to her small body because of the sweat.

"Uhhh…" Immediately Gaignun strode over, dropping the bed guard and sitting next to Shion, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Ssshh…" He murmured, gently moving the cloth over her face. "There there…" Green eyes opened.

"Gai…gnun?"

"Yes, it's me." Tears swam into Shion's eyes.

"My head hurts…so…bad…" She moved restlessly. "So hot…" Gaignun's eyes fell on the discarded ice pack on the dresser next to Shion's bed.

"Here." He placed the still-cold pad on the younger woman's head. "Any better?"

"N…no..." The tears trickled down her cheeks. "Still…hurts…"

"Don't cry, please." The raven-haired man begged softly. "You'll only make yourself sicker." _And I can't bear to see you cry…_

"Make it go away…please…" Snarling softly, Gaignun suddenly stood up. He couldn't bear to see her like this any more. Sliding his arms underneathShion's slender frame, he stood up.

"Just take it easy. I'll take you someplace where it's much cooler."

Jr. often yelled at him for how chilly his bedroom was, but Gaignun liked the temperature to be cold at night when he slept. Shion had dropped off into a light doze as he carried her through the hallways, the U.R.T.V. prayed that she'd stay that way, her body and mind needed the rest. Turning down the covers on the bed, he placed Shion on it, pulling the sheets up to her chin and tucking them around her body securely. Straightening, he strode over to his desk, pulling off his jacket and dropping it on the chair.

_This is going to be a long night…_ He picked up the Communication Gear and moved back over to the bed, pulling a chair close to Shion's side. Checking over her once more to make sure she was asleep, he activated the screen.

----

Anger rose up in him, a beast with red-tipped claws, hazing his vision. It took nearly all his self-control not to reach out and attack his younger brother mentally.

_What is he doing with her?!_ His answer came as Shion turned over in the bed, moaning softly. Gaignun immediately got up, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead, and then picking up a thermometer on the nightstand.

"Let's see…" He slipped the small glass tube in-between Shion's lips for a minute before pulling it back out. "99.1. You're getting there." Shion moved again, and he put his hand on her forehead, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Don't." His eyes glowed, and Shion stopped moving. "Just rest…don't wake up."

_Of course. He's only taking care of her because she's sick…_ The anger disappeared as rapidly as it had arrived, leaving only suppressed giggles. The thread of envy couldn't be squelched as quickly though, a familiar green-eyed monster… The irony of this struck him, now he had two green-eyed monsters in his life! He dissolved into hysterical laughter. However, the hysteria stopped when he looked upon the two once again. Gaignun's eyes were shadowed, his fingers lightly stroking Shion's jaw.

"You need to take better care of yourself. If you only knew how special you are to everybody…yet you don't believe that you're special." He murmured. "You need to let yourself be protected, to be cared for…though if you were awake, you'd probably slap me for making that remark." The fingers moved to push several stray tresses off her face. "You have a serious knack for attracting trouble…I'll bet you anything you gave your late boyfriend some serious gray hairs." As if in reply, the brunette turned over on her side to face him, curling up into a little ball. A gentle smile crossed Gaignun's face.

"You…" He whispered, tapping the tip of a finger on Shion's nose. "are a menace, woman. My species sees you, all that innocence shining through…and we immediately turn into sharks…with you being the tasty little fish we're all after."

_So true, brother._ Albedo thought. Gaignun bent even closer to the sleeping Shion's face.

"I wish…" He closed his eyes, leaning back. "No." Sighing, he moved back into his seat, picking up a book. Albedo pulled back, his fingers relaxing on the controls of Simeon.

"You can't have her, baby brother…" He sang softly. "Between the both of us, I found out who she truly was first. You think you know, but you don't…she's **_mine_**!"


	10. Anger

**Chapter Ten: Anger**

The _Durandal_ trembled, explosions rocking her hull.

"Port shields down to 65! We've also lost several of our AWGS due to heavy enemy fire!"

"Divert all unnecessary power to the shields." Gaignun ordered. "Have the AWGS fall back and regroup. ES Asher, where are you?!"

_We're a little tied up over here! _Jr. snarled over the radio. _These attack drones keep multiplying like rabbits during spring!_

_It's the same here._ Ziggy reported from Zebulon. Gaignun turned his head towards another monitor.

"Dinah?"

_Maybe they're trying to distract us? _Shion asked. Jr.'s blue eyes widened.

_The Emulators! _

"We've powered the shields up as much as we can, but it won't hold for long." Shelley said.

"Kill the source of the drones and get to the _Elsa._ We'll gather the AWGS and retreat." The raven-haired U.R.T.V. ordered. A shriek from Zebulon had him whipping his head towards the screen where MOMO and Ziggy were displayed.

_Look! _

"ES Simeon has just gated out! It's heading this way, sir!" One of the Realians on the _Durandal_'sbridge called out. A shadow flashed across Gaignun's mind.

_Hello little brother._

_What do you want?!_ The cream colored ES pulled to a stop, wings outspread.

_I just wanted to say hello to my fellow siblings. Is that so wrong?_

_When it's you, yes!_ Jr. snarled, startling Gaignun. Albedo must have let him in on this particular mental link…

_Rubedo! You wound me. Your own flesh and blood…_

_You bastard! _Maniacal laughter echoed over the link and in reality, the white-haired U.R.T.V. appearing on the _Durandal_'s main monitor.

"I'd so dearly love to stop and play, but I have another matter to attend to…" He cackled, amethyst eyes gleaming. A cruel smile spread across his face. _With someone very close to you…eh, Nigredo?_ Jr.'s eyes widened and he shot a look at his very surprised brother, who was staring at the viewscreen in shock.

_Gaignun?_

_No!_ A scream tore down the radio, the image of Albedo disappearing to be replaced by the image of KOS-MOS and Shion inside Dinah, the brunette clutching at her head.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" She screamed. Terror speared into Gaignun's heart.

_You son of a bitch, leave her alone!_

_Uh uh…don't even think about it, baby brother. You wouldn't want to blow your cover in front of Rubedo, would you? _Shion's distress came down the link; Albedo was brutally attacking her on the mental plane.

"Aaahhhh!!!" Crying, she slumped forward inside Dinah. A roar of rage came from Asher, the purple-colored mech activating its thrusters and tearing towards Simeon.

"You leave Shion alone!" Gaignun felt Albedo pull away from Shion's mind to focus on his older brother, activating Simeon's beam saber.

"I was coming to you later, but if you insist, we can play together now..." Low, racking sobs caught Gaignun's attention, turning it away from the fiasco in front of him. KOS-MOS had taken full control over Dinah, piloting it towards the _Durandal_. Shion was slumping against her station, holding her forehead. Fury hazed the dark-haired U.R.T.V.'s vision, his fingers gripping the lip of the console tightly.

"…I'm going to meet them."

"Master Gaignun?!" Mary said in surprise.

"Call Asher and Zebulon back, and get us out of here!"

----

Cries of pain met his ears as he hurried inside the medical bay. Two medical Realians were trying to hold Shion down to the bed, yet every time they touched her, she screamed and thrashed around violently.

_Mental overload…_ "Get away from her." The two Realians looked up in surprise.

"Master Gaignun?"

"Move!" The black-haired U.R.T.V. snarled, stalking over and pushing them to the side. Placing his left hand on Shion's forehead, his right gripping her right hand, he closed his eyes, calling on a sense of inner serenity and peace and projecting it into her mind.

_Shion._ He reached out. _Shion, it's me. Gaignun._ _Please, don't be afraid… _Beneath him, he felt Shion's mind stir, and an image rose up of her huddling in a corner, curled up into a ball.

_No! Please don't!_

_Shion, it's me. It's Gaignun. Albedo's gone, you have nothing to fear. _His voice was low and soothing. _You're safe._ Silence. Then…

_G…Gaignun?_

_Yes. _With a cry, Shion's mind reached out for his own. Gaignun accepted her attempt at the mind-link, drawing her close to him, surrounding her with his mental shields.

_Sshh…_ He crooned. Shion didn't say anything, but burrowed even closer. In reality, Gaignun could hear Jin's voice, and footsteps hurrying over to the bed.

"Take her other hand." He ordered, pulling his attention away from the mind-link to focus on the older man. "Talk to her, let her hear your voice." Jin nodded, moving to Shion's left side and picking up her small hand.

"Shion-san…" He murmured, before saying something in Japanese. Underneath the two men's gentle ministrations, the terrible tension left the younger woman's body, her muscles relaxing. Judging that she was no longer awake but sleeping, Gaignun let go of the mental bridge, pain pounding at his temples.

"Let her rest for a couple of hours. She'll have a nasty headache when she wakes up, but that's normal." He said, rubbing his forehead. _Better than her in a coma or going into cardiac arrest._

"What did he do?" Ziggy asked.

"Not much, just gave her the mental equivalent of a beating." It was hard to force the words out of his throat; the rage was clawing at him, making him see red. How dare that bastard even _touch_ her…it was taking all his self control, and then some, not to reach out and tear his older brother from limb to limb.

_And I'd take great pleasure in doing so…_ The fingers of his right hand clenched and unclenched, as if imagining a throat underneath them. Vaguely, he was aware of looks being aimed at him, and then the touch of a small hand on his arm.

"Gaignun? What's wrong?" He heard his older brother ask. Fear and anger coursed through his body, a dual-edged blade tearing at his sanity. Normally he had perfect control over his emotions, but today…Without a word, he jerked away from Jr., striding out of the medical bay.

"Gaignun?!"

----

The door to his room hissed as it opened.

"Gaignun, what the hell's wrong with you?" The black-haired man didn't respond, his back turned to Jr.

"…"

"Gaignun?"

"…Were you able to track Simeon's flight path?"

"No. We don't even know what column he jumped out of." Jr. answered. He crossed his arms. "What did Albedo mean by 'somebody very close to you'? By all rights, he should have thrown that remark at me, but you…"

"It's nothing." Gaignun said sharply, moving from the window over to the desk and sitting down. He couldn't meet Jr.'s eyes, if he looked into them he'd fall apart….those same blue orbs he was trying to avoid narrowed.

"You're lying."

_Fact of life with me, isn't it, niisan? _"I said, I'm fine." The red-headed U.R.T.V. stared at his brother for a moment, his mind flashing back over the events of the past several days and what had just happened, especially how his "father" acted towards a certain brunette…

"Oh my God…you're in love with Shion!" At this, Gaignun's head whipped up. "It's true, isn't it? And Albedo…"

"**_Don't!_**" The dark-haired U.R.T.V. roared, rearing up, his eyes blazing green fire. "I…I…" His eyes fell to the desk's surface as realization sank in.

_I…I do…love her. _Fingers fisting, he sank back down into his chair, leaning forward.

"That…bastard…" He squeezed his eyes shut, tears suddenly threatening to fall. All of a sudden, he felt Jr.'s presence next to him, hands gently gripping his shoulders and pushing him back.

"Hey…take it easy." Gaignun allowed himself to lean back, one hand coming up to cover his face.

"He's after her. I don't know why…but he's after her." Jr. hissed underneath his breath.

"Jeez, you could have told me about this earlier! This is why you've been so glum, hasn't it?! You need to learn how to let people in the loop more!" He looked at his younger brother. "When did this start?"

_And yet I lie once more…_ Gaignun thought to himself bitterly. "I…I had a nightmare." Which was the truth. "In it, I saw Albedo…he had killed all of you. And then…Shion…" He closed his eyes against the memory.

_Blood staining her beautiful cream-colored skin, her green eyes glazed over, the light in them forever gone…_

"Albedo got to you using a nightmare?" Gaignun opened his eyes to see Jr. cross his arms again, a frown on his face. "That's not his style."

"I know. My best guess is he got into my thoughts while I was asleep." It was a weak excuse, and Gaignun knew it…even if Albedo had arrived while he and Jr. were asleep, Jr. would wake up because he would sense his "twin"'s presence.

"But then why wouldn't I have sensed him?" The one question Gaignun wanted to avoid…but he had to come up with an answer, and one that would satisfy his brother.

"I wouldn't put it past Albedo to be able to use his abilities over great distances." Another lie, _he_ was the one who could do that. "Probably he could even do it from within hyperspace…that could be another explanation for why you and I didn't sense him." The red-haired U.R.T.V. nodded.

"Makes sense. Jeez, now we can't even sleep because of him?!"

"I think this was a one-time thing only." Gaignun murmured. "He wants Shion. And… and he knows about my feelings for her." _He's punishing me, Rubedo. _

_What for?! You've never done anything!_ To that, Gaignun was silent. It was on the tip of his tongue to blurt out everything, to confess…. Jr. however, took his silence to mean something else.

"Hey." He put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, causing Gaignun to turn his head and look at him. "It'll be alright. We'll protect her." A small smile crossed the black-haired U.R.T.V.'s face.

"Aren't I the one supposed to be saying that to you?" Jr. shrugged.

"Hey, I'm the older one in this outfit. I gotta act like it sometimes." He cocked his head, a smile appearing on his lips. "And it's nice to see you finally take the fall, bro. Gonna do anything about it?"

"What can I do?" Sighing, Gaignun rose from his seat to move over to the bed, finding the floor very interesting. "This is hardly the proper time to get involved romantically; all of us could die the very next day. And I doubt she'd see me that way."

"But…"

"I…I just want to protect her. Knowing that she's safe from harm is all I desire right now. Nothing more, nothing less." His head rose, green eyes glittering. "But _he's_ going to pay, Rubedo."

"Gaignun…"

"No." Jr. fell silent, recognizing the glint in his younger brother's eyes and the tone of his voice. "Pray that I don't get to him before you do _niisan._ **_Pray._**"

* * *

**AN: Btw, when you review, please drop in a vote for your favorite pairing! Albedo/Shion or Gaignun/Shion...your input will be very useful for a upcoming part of this story! **


	11. Meditation

**AN: Oops, forgot to stick in a translation for chapter 10! Niisan means "older brother" in Japanese.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Meditation **

Black velvet strung with diamonds dominated his view, all lights off save for the ship's exterior. Silence reigned supreme, not even the hum of machinery inside the bulkheads could be heard. Sighing, Jr. sat up from his perch on the floor in front of the Park's massive window, his face solemn.

"Jeez, Albedo…" He muttered. "Why'd you have to go _there_? Now you've gone and made Gaignun mad." His right hand rose to his heart. _And out of all of us, he's not the one you want mad at you…ever._ The red-haired U.R.T.V. had only seen his younger brother truly angry one time…and it hadn't been over the catnip incident either.

_The night we saved Mary and Shelley…_The Kukai Foundation itself had just been finished, the _Durandal_'s construction almost completed, when Gaignun and Jr. had learned of a ship carrying humans who were owned and experimented on by a pharmaceutical company was heading for a secret laboratory on Second Miltia. The two U.R.T.V.s hadn't had any qualms about attacking the transport, wanting only to free the poor people who had been imprisoned and tortured simply because of their abilities. But when they had found the Godwin sisters…

_The metal door hissed open, revealing a black void beyond the frame. Gun in hand, Gaignun took the lead, stepping inside and sliding one hand along the side wall to find the light switch…_

_"Don't move." A sound of a gun cocking. "Put the gun down and your hands up. Same goes for your little friend." Jr. shot a look at his brother, who nodded._

_"We're not here to hurt you." Calmly, Gaignun put the gun down before lifting his hands in the air, Jr. following suit. "May I turn on the light?" Hearing no response, he cautiously reached over for the light switch once more, pressing the button. As the shadows dissipated, Jr. heard his younger brother inhale sharply in shock, horror echoing clearly down their mental link. Not that he couldn't blame him…he couldn't believe what was in front of him either. _

_"Brother…" He whispered. Her slender fingers tight around the cold metal of the gun, Shelley Godwin stared at them with defiance in her eyes. Cradled in her lap was Mary, who was barely nothing more than a sack of skin over bones, needlemarks and bruises all over her arms and legs. Electrical burns, needlemarks, unhealed wounds and blood marred Shelley, her purple hair cropped short like a boy's. She was kneeling on the floor, her right hand gripping the gun while the left held Mary close to her._

_"I know. We're not a pretty sight. Don't let that fool you into thinking I'll pull this trigger, though." She snarled, her lavender eyes flashing. _

_"We're from the Kukai Foundation." Jr. said, finding his voice. "We're not with these people; we came here to rescue you and the others being held like this!" His eyes darted to the side as Gaignun started to step forward. Shelley's attention turned back to the black-haired man._

_"Move again and I'll shoot!" She cried, clutching Mary closer to her. However, Mary's sapphire-blue eyes shot open, her breath coming out in sharp pants, her body spasming… Shelley's attention was diverted to her sister, and Gaignun took the opportunity to dash forward, knocking the gun out of her hand._

_"Mary, no! No, no, no!"_

_"What's wrong with her?!" Jr. cried, rushing forward and grabbing a tattered blanket off the dingy cot near the two._

_"It's a seizure…the medication they've been using on her reacts with her powers and this happens!" Gaignun took the blond's body in his arms, his eyes glowing. _

_"Rubedo, call for backup." He ordered. Jr. reached in his pocket for the radio as his younger brother sent a healing Ether throughout Mary's body, cutting the seizure off before it could become full-blown. As her sister's body stilled, Shelley threw herself at Gaignun, sobbing in relief. Silently, the raven-haired U.R.T.V. handed Mary back, standing up. _

_"As soon as help arrives, get out of here." He said; looking down at the gun he was loading. His voice was remote, that of a stranger. Shocked, Jr. looked up from where he was speaking into the radio._

_"Gaignun? What are you…?" A chill ran down his spine as his younger brother looked up. Those eyes…they were cold, merciless, the eyes of a predator. He stayed where he was, rooted to the spot as Gaignun brushed by._

_"Just get them out." Jr. had obeyed, and had gotten the Godwins to the escape ship…Gaignun had been the last to arrive. The look in his eyes had warned Jr. that whatever he had done, it was best not to ask…_

"But who wouldn't be angry over what happened to them?" Jr. muttered. "Still…"

_Pray that I don't get to him before you do_ _niisan._ **_Pray._** The red-head suppressed a shudder. The same look that he had seen that night had been in Gaignun's eyes when he had said that. A thought occurred to Jr., and he snorted. Despite that, talk about dropping the proverbial bomb…his younger brother and Shion?

_Gotta admit, they would look good together as a couple. And I've never seen Gaignun so ga-ga…never!_ His lips twitched. Maybe a little well-intentioned meddling was in order…Mary and Shelley would be all too happy to help, even though it was rumored Gaignun was dating the both of them, the relationship between the three was strictly brotherly/sisterly. A relationship would be good for both Gaignun and Shion…but there was the matter of Albedo. A frown crossed the older U.R.T.V.'s face. Why was his twin after Shion? Granted, you couldn't deny that there was something odd about her…

_Could he have picked up on what Gaignun and I sense about her? No, but…_ His mind flashed back to when he had used his powers to blast Albedo away from MOMO. His brother had gotten up, that damn laugh ripping itself from his throat and those maddened purple eyes staring at KOS-MOS…and then they had shifted over to Shion.

_He shouldn't have any quarrel with her! Though…_ Jr. blinked. He and the others had gotten into one hell of a fight with Albedo in Proto Merkabah, yet everything had come to a screeching halt when Shion had jumped forward and summoned Erude Kasier. _Who knew that crazy old coot could build something as powerful as that?_ The mystery behind that particular ability of Shion's wasn't what he was focusing on now though, but it had to be addressed at a later date. Sighing, he got up, dusting off his pants. KOS-MOS and the others had to be informed of this latest development, and when Shion came to, she had to be told as well.

_The problem is; how are we going to protect her? I can see why Gaignun didn't want to tell anybody, we end up stumbling from one briar patch into the next!_ His blue eyes were somber as he placed a hand against the glass pane, feeling it's coolness against his palm. Unless they could come up with a plan in a hurry, the next time Albedo made an appearance Shion wouldn't be getting off with just a headache.

----

After his brother had left he had headed back to the medical bay, his mind whirling. Who knew four simple words like that could rock the very core of one's existence? Yet…His eyes darkened, and he shook his head. He'd already had experience in that department.

_Don't go there._ The door hissed softly as it opened, and he stepped inside, looking at the small figure on the bed. It hurt to see her there…she should be in her regular bed…

_Or mine._ Gaignun stopped suddenly, red creeping into his face. Of course, being a man, his thoughts promptly proceeded to go gleefully down the road of _that_ idea…the black haired man shook his head again, this time violently.

_No, no, no! Totally improper, you idiot! _A touch of red still in his cheeks, he pulled a chair close to Shion's bed, sitting down in it. _This is not the time for fantasizing about such things, I shouldn't even be thinking about that!_ His green eyes glanced over the brunette's face.

"She awoke an hour ago." Startled, Gaignun looked up to see one of the medical Realians standing next to him. "Complained of a headache, as soon as we gave her something for it, she dozed right off again. She'll be asleep for another six hours."

"Thank you." Gaignun murmured. "Has anybody…?"

"Her brother was here when she awoke." A frown crossed the Realian's face. "She called him a…_baka_?" A small smile crossed Gaignun's face.

"It's Japanese for stupid or idiot. Though in this case I think she might have meant idiot…"

"Ah. Please forgive me Master Kukai, my translator program has not yet been…"

"It's alright." The U.R.T.V. said, waving a hand. _If she was able to insult Jin, that means she's herself._ "How did her brother react?"

"He just laughed and patted her hand." The Realian looked over at the clock on the wall. "I must leave now. Uh…"

"Don't worry; I'll go before the doctor comes back." Gaignun said. The Realian bowed, and then left the room. Alone once more, the black-haired U.R.T.V. turned his attention back to Shion, reaching out and gently cradling one of her hands between his own.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered. Closing his eyes, he pressed Shion's hand to his cheek, its warmth reassuring him on some deep primal level. "Because of me, you were hurt." The rage resurfaced, and his fingers tightened around hers. "I swear, if it even costs me my life, I'll protect you. From_ him_…from anyone who tries to harm you." He opened his eyes, the irises glittering bright green. "I promise."

----

Giggling madly, he ran clawed fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. He had gone and done it now, hadn't he? He had grabbed the tiger by its tail…now the green-eyed monster had arisen, out for blood.

"Oh Rubedo…" He sang, a violet eye peeking out between two white-clad fingers. "Will you finally pick up on the secret our dear younger brother hides? I've found the key…" Pleasure and guilt warred within him, the memory of Shion's screams of pain echoing in his mind. Just the slightest brush against her mind had confirmed that long-ago thought, she truly was an unborn child…

"Just like _ma pêche_… Shall I be the one to deliver you, to give you life?" He leaned forward. "You are so comfortable within your womb, _mon ange_. Your birth would only bring you pain, and such a delicate soul as yourself would not last long in this cruel world. But…" His eyes narrowed; a cruel gleam sparkled in their depths.

"Pain is necessary for all souls, pure and impure. You are not meant to be _his,_ you're meant to be mine! I know who and what you are…you should not associate with such company." He cackled with fiendish glee. "I shall be the one to open your eyes, to expose you to reality! When I was a child, I spake as a child…but when I became a man, I put away childish things…ah Nigredo! You cannot hide if you wish to protect her. How will you guard what's dearest to your heart and yet hold onto Rubedo?" A thought occurred to him, and he howled with delight, the thought oh so amusing to him.

"You'll have to choose, little brother! Choose!" His laughter echoed around him, bouncing off the walls and echoing down the hallways, the laughter of the mad…

Or the dammed.


	12. Meddling

**Chapter Twelve: Meddling**

Two weeks had passed since Albedo's attack on Shion. Jr. had been vague when he addressed the others in the group, only saying that he suspected his brother had decided in a fit of madness, to go after the younger woman for reasons unknown. Of course, when one was suspicious of the woman in particular, one did not want to delve completely into the reasons _why_ this was happening... When asked the all important question: "Why?!" the redhead shrugged, shaking his head and replying: "I don't know."

This had also resulted Shion almost being held in virtual lockdown, as Jin and KOS-MOS took it upon themselves to act as bodyguards…following Shion everywhere, refusing to let her go out after certain hours….not even letting her fight! After 4 days of this treatment, Shion proceeded to throw a temper tantrum that would have made Mary proud, and the two relented. But as the days went on, and nothing happened, it seemed more and more like a fluke...which turned out to be both good and bad. The good part of it was that Shion seemed to be safe for now.

The bad part? It gave a certain redheaded U.R.T.V. time to watch his younger brother pine over the object of his affections from a distance, tell said younger brother's two supposedly girlfriends about said brother pining over girl, and then plot with them in order to bring younger brother and the girl he was pining after together.

Without the younger brother knowing, of course! Jr. was determined to at least get the foundations of a relationship between Gaignun and Shion laid down, so that once peace finally came about, the two would have something to build on and continue. But first, things had to get underway.

And so…

----

"Thank you ever so much for the flowers." Shion said, bowing. Gaignun blinked, taken aback.

"Say what?"

"The flowers that you sent. They were beautiful…I've never seen roses that color before." Gaignun arched an eyebrow.

"I ne…" His eyes narrowed, and he turned his head to stare at his "son", who was suddenly finding Shelley's console very interesting. "I see. I hope you enjoy them." Shion smiled, bowing again.

"I am. Thank you once again!" Turning, she got on the lift, disappearing from view as it moved downwards. Eyes now green slits, Gaignun slowly turned around.

"Gaignun Jr.?" Chucking helplessly, his "son" turned around.

"Eh…I thought she might like them?" Putting a forced grin across his face, the black haired U.R.T.V. strode up next to his older brother, dropping a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

"That was really…_sweet_ of you."

"Ouch…Dad…you're gripping too hard…" Jr. got out between gritted teeth. _What are you getting mad for?! All I did was sign your name to a card and attach it to some flowers!_

_Please tell me this is not an attempt to play matchmaker on your part._

_And so what if it is?! Ow!_

_I thought I told you…_

_Ow…ow…ow…_

"Oh for heaven's sake! Master Gaignun!" Mary's ear-splitting tones brought the two out of their mental link, Gaignun releasing his grip on Jr.'s shoulder. Looking around to make sure nobody was listening, the blond dropped her voice. "I told him to send her those flowers with your name on it." Jr. groaned.

"Oh sh…ow, ow, ow, ow!" Five fingers found his shoulder and hung on in a vise-like grip.

"You…told…Mary?"

"And me." Shelley said, turning around in her seat. "He needed a woman's advice on how to handle the situation." Jr. winced as his brother's fingers gripped even tighter.

"Pray tell, who else have you told?" Gaignun ground out.

"Just us." Shelley answered, leaning forward and pinching his hand. The U.R.T.V. hissed in pain and let go, Jr. grabbing at his shoulder with relief. "We've been keeping an eye on you for the past several days."

"Yep. It's pretty sad to say it…but you're pathetic!" Mary said, giggling. Gaignun's head whipped around, pinning her with a glare.

"Excuse me?"

"You make gaa-gaa eyes from a distance when you're watching her. You sigh. You stare into space during meetings. You've doodled her name and yours inside little hearts on your papers…" At this, Gaignun turned a bright red, and Shelley stifled a laugh.

"Good thing I've destroyed all the evidence. Though it was rather tempting to keep one or two papers…" She chuckled. "Seriously. Even though the timing is rather inconvenient, you should at least lay the groundwork. Mary's already reassured her that the both of us have no romantic attachment to you." Gaignun did a double take.

"Say…say…say _what_?!" He sputtered. "You told her what?!" Mary shrugged.

"I think she deserved to know."

"If you are done picking me apart now, I have a meeting to get to!" The raven-haired man bit out. Fuming, he turned on his heel and headed for the elevator, muttering darkly. Jr. watched him go.

"Oh man, he's going to be a pain in the neck after this." He sighed. "We need to get things rolling with these two."

"Leave it up to us, Little Master!" Mary chirped. Blue eyes met her own.

"You two have a plan?"

"More or less. Can you get the Kaiser to his office around 4 o'clock today?"

"Sure, I'll make up something." Jr. replied. "What are you two up to?" Mary smiled.

"You'll know it when it happens!"

----

Shion groaned.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me…" She stared at the facet. "Here I want a nice, hot shower and nothing's working. Just great." Growling underneath her breath, she turned around and stalked out into the living room….only to almost slam into Mary.

"Oh!"

"Hey! Are you alright there?" The blond drawled. "I knocked but nobody answered…"

"I was in the bathroom. I was going to take a shower, but the plumbing's not working." Shion answered. "And I was so looking forward to some hot water for a change…"

"Well, don't despair! Grab your stuff, girlie!" Shion looked up at the blond.

"Huh?"

Mary's plan? Use Gaignun's bathroom, of course! Amid Shion's violent protests, she marched the brunette into his room.

"All the plumbing's down in your section and the Kasier's been in meetings all day." Smiling broadly, she spun Shion around to face her. "If you wanna know a secret, Shelley and I use his bathroom too when he's gone…it's much better than ours!"

"But…" Shion found herself being whirled around once more. "It's…whoa." Mouth agape, she stared at the room in front of her.

"…_This_ is a bathroom?!"

"Yep." Eyes wide, Shion pulled herself from the blond's grip, holding the bag with her shower stuff in it tightly. Gaignun's bathroom was absolute decadence, black marble all over with silver fixtures, a sunken marble tub that looked big enough to hold three people, a shower stall…

"Wow."

"You got that right! Now go on!" Mary said, giving the younger woman a push. "The Kaiser won't be back until 5:30, you just take your nice warm shower and then give me a call when you're done."

"Uh…okay…" Shion found herself staring at the door. Turning back around, she surveyed her surroundings and shrugged. "Oh, what the hell."

---

Green eyes stared down into blue ones. Jr. fought the urge to fidget, blink…Finally Gaignun blinked.

"Alright. But I can't believe you forgot your damn Gear…" Jr. threw his arms around his younger brother.

"Thank you thank you…"

"Okay, that's enough." Gaignun ordered, pulling Jr. off of him. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Watching his brother head towards the elevator, the red-haired U.R.T.V. bit back a crack of laughter before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his Connection Gear.

"Heads up, he's coming your way!" In the room alongside Gaignun's office, Mary giggled as Shelley rolled her eyes.

"Alrighty!"

"You do know that there could be a better way of getting these two together, don't you?" Shelley asked.

"Yeah, but this covers a lot more ground!" Her sister replied cheerfully. "Now hurry up and mess with the wiring!"

"Do you want him locked inside or out?" Shelley replied archly. Mary activated the monitor at her console, watching Gaignun walk down the hallway and enter his office.

"He's inside!"

----

Sighing, Gaignun took a quick scan around his office, pausing to look inside his desk drawers.

"Why the hell would he think he'd left it in here?" He muttered darkly, his search not successful. Growling, he stalked back over to the door…only to find it locked. "What? Oh…" Biting back several lurid curse words, the black-haired U.R.T.V. went back over to his desk to call for help but…

"The hell?!" Eyes narrowed, he stared at the computer, which conveniently, was not working as well. "Great." _I'm stuck in here until somebody figures out what happened and gets me!_

Then he heard the shower running. Immediately his brain went into combat mode, his fingers pulling open the top drawer of his desk and taking out a gun hidden in a secret compartment. Silently he pressed the button to open the bathroom door, (for some odd reason _that_ seemed to work) and walked inside, gun at the ready. Steam rose and billowed out the door behind him as he advanced, eyes trained on the shower stall door. Reaching out a hand, he carefully gripped the handle tightly, his fingers tensing before he pulled the door open.

"Freeze!" Shion whipped around, her eyes widening.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"AAAAHHHH!" Gaignun screamed, taken aback. Shion screamed even louder, her arms flying up to cover herself.

"_HENTAI!_" His face now redder than Jr.'s hair, Gaignun dropped the gun and ran out of the bathroom.

_OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod..._ Behind him, Shion had recovered, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.

"You bastard!" She screamed, tearing out of the bathroom. Red also decorated her cheeks, her eyes a blaze of green fire as she glared at her prey.

"I…I…I can explain." Gaignun stammered out, and then winced as a torrent of Japanese was hurled at him, the gist of it being a curse on his reproductive organs. "I…"

"Get out!" Shion screamed. The U.R.T.V.'s eyes narrowed as something occurred to him, and he straightened.

"Wait a minute. What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?! By all rights, I should be the one ordering you to get out!" Shion glowered.

"Mary said I could use this one since the plumbing in my area is messed up! She also said you wouldn't be back until 5:30! What the hell are **_you_** doing here?!" She snarled back, not giving an inch.

"Rubedo forgot his damn Connection…" The proverbial lightbulb clicked on in Gaignun's mind. "Gear…" His eyes darkened. _RUBEDO!_

No reply.

_You little bastard, I know you can hear me!_ Gaignun snarled.

Silence.

_I am going to **kill** you. _That stated, Gaignun turned his attention back to the current problem at hand…which was a wet and angry woman locked in his office with him.

Make that a wet, angry, and _naked_ woman in his office.

Make that a wet, angry, and naked _Shion_ in his office. His cheeks burned as he remembered how she looked in his shower…

_No, no, no, no!_ Shaking his head violently, he struggled for some self-control. Shion had gone back into the bathroom, she was probably getting dressed. Steeling himself, Gaignun prepared to apologize just as the brunette came back out, fully clothed and her eyes downcast.

"I…I'll just go now." She muttered, head bowed as she headed for the door.

"It's locked." Shion stopped in surprise and looked up. "The computer's short-circuited…it must have happened right after I came inside. He shrugged. "So we're stuck together until somebody comes and gets us." The red on Shion's cheeks only intensified.

"I'll…I'll take care of it." She dropped her bag and started to work on the panel next to the door.

_Dumbass, do something quick or else you're going to find yourself at square one again!_ "I'm sorry."

"No…It's my fault." Shion replied, her fingers working nimbly. "I shouldn't have used your shower; I've invaded your privacy…" Gaignun moved closer, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." He said sharply. "Don't punish yourself please." _If anything, punish Rubedo. _"Did you enjoy my bathroom?" Shion turned her head slightly, a small smile on her face.

"It's very elegant." The green-eyed man smiled in return.

"I'm glad you liked it. And I apologize for barging in on you…I must have given you a fright." Shion flushed.

"I'm sorry for screaming. And…all the curses…" She mumbled. Gaignun smiled.

"It's okay." He stepped back as the doors opened. "Listen. Please don't knock yourself over what happened; it was an accident all around. And I'll get somebody to look at your section's plumbing today." Shion turned around, picking up her bag.

"Okay. Thank you. And I'm so…"

"No." Gaignun said, holding up a hand. The younger woman bowed, and then shot him a weak smile before hurrying away. Sighing, Gaignun relaxed, his eyes glittering.

"Oh Rubedo…"

* * *

**Hentai: pervert**


	13. Taken

**Chapter Thirteen: Taken**

_Ew._

_Yuck!_

_That's gross…_

_Quit complaining._

_Oh, so easy for YOU to say! You're not covered in slime!_ Gaignun bit back a grin, one hand rising to touch the headset.

"I take it to mean you were able to destroy the Gnosis?" He asked.

_Yeah, but Jr.'s all covered in slime!_ MOMO said cheerfully.

_Don't tell him!_

_Too late._ Shion said. _Ugh, you stink!_

_That's it._

_Aaahhh! No! Don't you dare put your arms around me!_

_Jin, grab her!_

_No! Do that and you die!_

_Heh heh heh…_

_Niisan!_

"If we could get back to the mission at hand…" Shelley remarked. "Have you made it to the bridge yet?"

_We are approximately 2000 kilometers away._ KOS-MOS said. _However, I detect the presence of several more Gnosis much like the set we just fought._

_Great._ Gaignun heard Jr. complain. Cackling mentally, the raven-haired U.R.T.V.opened the mental link between them.

_Just isn't your week, isn't it?_

_Urusai. _Jr. snarled.

_That's what you get for locking me in my office and embarrassing poor Shion._

_Oh please. Like you weren't fantasizing about seeing her naked._

_I beg your pardon? Do you wish to be punished again?_

_BASTARD._ An evil grin crossed the black-haired U.R.T.V.'s features. Oh yes, revenge had been sweet. There had been pain, suffering, weeping and gnashing of teeth…

And one monster wedgie. Jr. had been waddling like a duck for several days. Of course, whenever Mary, Shelley, Shion, MOMO…okay, any female, Realian or human had seen him, they would fall down, screaming with laughter. But Gaignun had to admit, Jr. had made a point…though he would never ever, even under torture or facing death admit it. His imagination, already in overdrive, had gone into double overtime after that incident in the bathroom. So much so that it was starting to affect his dreams…

_Mm…what's this?_ Startled, Gaignun slammed up his mental shields just as Jr. decided to poke at the still-forming thought. _Ooohh, it was something dirty about you and Shion, wasn't it?!_

_No._

_Liar._ Gaignun gritted his teeth, seeing his older brother's eyes narrow in mischievous delight. _Having..."dreams", are we? _

_Go away._

_Ah, you are!_

_Get back to the others._

_See what happens when you try to be all noble and self-sacrificing?_ Snarling, Gaignun cut the link, hearing Jr.'s laughter. Of course, his mind didn't help things any, gleefully getting back to the previous image of Shion, water and soap running over her creamy skin…

_Arrrggghhhh!!!_ Face crimson, Gaignun shook his head violently, drawing the attention of Shelley.

"Master Gaignun? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Nodding, the lavender-haired woman turned her attention back to her monitor.

_Fantasizing about her._ She thought. Below her, Mary put a hand to her face, hiding a smile.

_Like I said…he's pathetic!_

_----_

Violet eyes gleamed in fiendish delight as he saw his quarry. Rubedo, his precious bastard, the cyborg, and _her_.

"Shion, watch out!" Gritting her teeth, Shion coiled and jumped backwards, the claw of the Gnosis slamming into the ground where she had been.

"Executioner!" The cyborg roared. A blade of lighting fell from the sky, impaling the Gnosis on its edge. As the monster staggered, the cyborg dashed forward, arm blade out and at the ready.

"Jr., let's go!"

"Outta the way, old man!" Albedo's attention was diverted to his twin, feeling the air surge, an indicator that a powerful Ether attack was coming.

"Angelic Requiem!" Feeling the air surge again, Albedo turned his head to see Shion combine her Ether with his brother's own in a double-team attack, killing the Gnosis instantly.

_What? I'm surprised, Rubedo. Using your energy like that…_ It seemed Rubedo had done this before though, as there was no evidence of strain on his face. Rather he turned his head, giving Shion a big grin.

"Somebody's Ether power is getting stronger." At this, Shion's face flushed and she looked down.

"Uh…it's nothing, honestly."

"'It's nothing' she says." His twin mimicked. "Come on, let's go." Shion's attention turned to the cyborg, who was checking himself over.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. My nanomachines are a little low, though." Shion started to reach into her jacket pocket. "No, no. Keep that for yourself. I'm good for a while longer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides, you're our healer. You need to keep it in case your Ether runs low." A frown crossed the brunette's face.

"Alright…"

_Such concern. Does she not worry for herself? _A grin played across Albedo's lips as he considered his plan. _Mon ange, you will join me shortly. But first, we need to draw you away from Rubedo and Nigredo…they'd spoil all my fun if they discovered me._ His fingers flexed as he regarded Shion's slender form. _Or…_

_----_

Something was pulling at him, a frisson of unease snaking up his spine. Gaignun looked around. Everything seemed to be peaceful.

_Hey._

_Oh, what now?!_ Jr. snarled back. Gaignun felt him pause._ What the hell?_

_You feel it too?_

_Yeah. When did this start?_

_I noticed it just a few seconds ago. Where are you?_

_We're… _The mind-link snapped, and Gaignun heard an expolsion over the headset.

_Aaahh!_

_Shion!_ Gaignun threw himself out mentally, groping for the mind-link.

_Rubedo, what is it?!_

_----_

Jr. heard Gaignun's cry in his mind, but his concern was directed towards the massive pile of debris that had just separated him and Ziggy from Shion.

"Shion! Shion, are you alright?!" Silence, and then a small moan.

"Uggh…"

"Shion!"

"I…I'm okay. I just…ow!"

"What is it?"

"My ankle…I think I sprained it."

"Just stay there, we'll get you out!"

"We can't." Ziggy said. Jr. turned on him.

"What?!"

"This debris pile is unstable. We need the proper equipment and tools to get her out. Going at this half-cocked could result in further injury to her or us." The blond cyborg replied.

"I'm okay. You guys just get to the bridge; I'll stay here and wait for help." Shion called. Jr. snarled softly.

_Gaignun!_

_I heard. We're sending a rescue team now. KOS-MOS is also on her way, she should be there shortly._

_Alright. Huh?_

_What? What is it?_

_That feeling…it's…_

"Aaaaahhhhh!!" Realization hit home, and Jr.'s eyes widened.

"Shion!"

----

Delight coursed through him as he crouched down next to his prize, one hand going through her brown locks. He had quickly quelled any resistance on her part, no, _that _was for much later. As he started to slide her hands underneath her body to lift her, he stilled for a moment, all senses on alert. He was not disappointed, as something black on the mental plane lunged at him, a blaze of rage and fury.

_YOU BASTARD!_ Allbedo deflected the mental assault with his own shields, a cruel smile playing across his face.

"Now, now, _otouto_…you know rage isn't good when you attack." On the bridge of the _Durandal_, Gaignun gripped the computer console, his eyes blazing.

_Let her go!_

_Why should I? _Albedo's tone became childlike, almost sing-song. _She's mine, not yours. I found her first!_

_You monster, what are you talking about?! _Fire suddenly appeared on the mental plane, lunging past him. _Rubedo!_

_Albedo, you son of a bitch!_ Giggles.

_Niisan! _

_Let her go!_

_This really doesn't concern you, Rubedo. Be patient, I'll get to you soon! _A sudden explosion, and the connection between all three U.R.T.V.'s shattered…Gaignun grabbed for the one with Albedo, he had to keep him away from Shion, he didn't give a damn about keeping his power secret anymore, he just had to keep him away from her… Another explosion was heard, with voices coming over the headset.

_KOS-MOS!_ He heard Jr. cry. Grappling desperately, he found the link between him and his accursed older brother, he had to do something…he saw KOS-MOS crouch and leap forward, her right arm morphing into a blade, her red eyes cold. In response Albedo whirled around, a sphere of black energy forming in front of him, flinging it towards the android. It slammed into her midsection, sending her flying backwards and crashing into the wall. From behind, Ziggy lunged forward, fire arcing around his blade arm…Albedo reacted by whirling around, sending an electrical attack flying. Ziggy was thrown backwards, slamming into Jr., dust flying up around them, obscuring his view…

----

Gasping for breath, Jr. got up, squirming from underneath Ziggy. It hurt to breathe, pain lanced through his side with every breath he took.

"Uggh…" He could feel Gaignun's concern, darkness pulling at his mind. _I'm okay. Feels like I broke a couple of ribs though..._

_Where's Shion?! _His younger brother demanded. Fear iced through the redhead, and he looked up. Standing in front of him, looking like some sort of angel was Albedo, Shion cradled in his arms.

"I'll be going now." He said, a malicious gleam in his amethyst eyes. "I've gotten what I came for…"

"You bastard!" Jr. snarled, trying to get up but failing. "Ugh…" Albedo threw back his head and laughed; the sound of it foul and depraved.

"Take it easy, Rubedo. I said I'd get to you, and I will." He purred, his eyes glittering. "I just have some business to take care of with our little brother. And his…_friend_, so to speak." A cruel grin on his face, he cradled Shion closer to him, directing a thought towards a shell-shocked Gaignun.

_Don't worry; I won't hurt her…not much anyway! _Roaring with laughter, he disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared, Shion fading away with him. Back on the _Durandal_'s bridge, Gaignun sank to his knees, shock setting in as he realized what had just happened.

_SHION!

* * *

_

**AN: otouto: little brother/my brother**


	14. Emotion

**Chapter Fourteen: Emotion**

Cold. It was everywhere…pressing against her back, settling down on and around her as if it were a blanket. Moaning softly, Shion opened her eyes.

_Oh…what?_ Hissing underneath her breath, she slowly sat up, pain manifesting itself in her skull and her ankle, her breath coming out in little puffs due to the temperature. _Where…where am I? The last thing I remember is…_

_She was leaning against the debris pile, pulling herself up to her knees. Her ankle throbbed; she bit her lip against the pain. She'd heal it in a minute; right now she had to reassure Jr. and Ziggy that she was alright. Then a chill ran over her, and she became aware of a presence behind her… Turning her head, she saw him, dressed in white, if she had not known him for whom and what he was, she might have took him for an angel… Those violet eyes narrowed, a cruel smile spreading across his face as he stepped forward. Screaming, she turned, raising the MWS but then suddenly he was in front of her, his eyes glittering, and she found herself falling…_

With a start, Shion's eyes widened, and she shook her head violently. Fear flooded her system, she was all alone, only God knew where she was, and worse, _he_ was around here…someplace.

_No! Don't be afraid! He feeds on that, remember?!_ _You have to stay calm…_ It was one thing to think it, but it was another to actually do it. She didn't want what happened to MOMO to happen to her...

_Calm down!_ Dragging in a shuddering breath, Shion closed her eyes. She had to relax, to form some sort of plan. Kneeling, she closed her eyes, falling back into the familiar mediation breathing patterns she had learned from childhood, when her grandfather had taught her and Jin how to fight. She was afraid yes, but she couldn't let her fear control her…

_I need a plan._ Calmer now, she opened her eyes, slowly turning her head to look at her surroundings. Obviously, she was on some sort of abandoned ship or station. The power seemed to be still working, though it looked like there was a problem with the climate control.

_If I can find some computer consoles, maybe I can jury-rig a homing signal. _She knew the _Elsa_'s radio frequency; the others would be looking for her. And moving around would help her get warmer. _But what about him?_ Albedo would surely come after her; it looked like he wanted her to come to him…

_Something that I don't plan on doing!_ Rising, she cast Medica on her ankle. It wouldn't be much help in hiding her from him, but if she restricted her Ether usage, maybe it would give her a ghost of a chance. Fingers gripping around the MWS's handle, she hurried silently down the hall, her heart racing. Time had become too precious a commodity to waste.

----

Fear and anger warred in him, two beasts fighting for supremacy. But he couldn't give into them; right now he had to be the level-headed one, the leader. KOS-MOS was out of commission for at least a day, Albedo's attack had done a number on her circuits. Out of all of them, she was the only one who could find Shion, and so they would have to be forced to wait while Allen did the repairs…but it was too long!

_She could be dead in 24 hours! Damnit!_ Jr. clamped down on his temper. He couldn't lose it…if not for Shion's sake, then for Gaignun's…

_Fingers clutched at his coat, tightening in the red material. The one he had always turned to as a pillar of strength, an anchor... Long before, it had been him on his knees, his fingers clutching at fabric, hot tears racing down his face as he begged for forgiveness…then warm arms circling him, someone kneeling before him and embracing him…but now it was a cruel reversal, and his heart tore at the figure kneeling in front of him._

_"N…niisan…" Black-clad shoulders quaked. "My…my…my fault…" Jr. could bear it no longer, and he threw his arms around his brother._

_"No, it's not! We'll get her back!" Never before had he seen Gaignun like this…he cursed Albedo then, with every word that he knew. With one brutal move, his twin had bared and ripped the heart out of their younger brother… Beneath him, Gaignun buried his face into Jr.'s coat and sobbed. Helpless, all the fire-haired U.R.T.V. could do was tighten his embrace, falling to his knees, allowing himself to be the anchor, the support. Nothing he could say or do could ease his younger brother's pain…the only one who could do that now was Shion. After the tears, exhaustion came, and Jr. helped Gaignun into bed, pausing long enough to pull off his "father's" jacket and throwing it at a chair. Knowing that something of hers would help ease Gaignun's sorrow, he ran to her room, grabbing the first thing that he saw before bringing it back, placing it next to his brother so it would be the first thing he saw when he awoke. _

"Shion…" Jr. whispered. "No…_imouto._" He closed his eyes. _Please, please, don't let anything happen to her…let her be safe…don't let that bastard get to her; just protect her until we can get to her, please…_

_----_

He slowly surfaced from the soothing depths of slumber, the darkness that he was named for. His eyes hurt, a headache pounding in his temples and forehead. The room lights were off, the curtains drawn.

_Rubedo._ He closed his eyes, the ghost of a smile briefly appearing on his lips. Sitting up, his gaze fell to the covers, and he felt the breath slam out of his lungs. Lying there was one of Shion's Vector-looking jackets, the brown contrasting against the green of the comforter. A broken moan came from his throat, and his fingers reached out, closing around the soft material. Bringing it up to his face he inhaled deeply, her wonderful scent still clinging to the fabric, bringing him both pleasure and pain.

_Vanilla…_ The tears came back, and his fingers fisted in the material, clutching it close to his heart. _Shion…_

_----_

He was bored. Annoyance rose up in him, where was she?! By all rights, she should have come to him by now…he didn't like to be kept waiting! Madness warred with sanity, images of his nightmare flashing before his eyes, a small voice inside him crying to leave her alone, let her be…if he did what he wanted to do, he would lose her… Snarling, he rose from his seat, the folds of his cloak settling about him.

"_Mon ange_, what are you doing?" He crooned. "Why do you tempt me so?" His eyes gleamed as he reached out mentally, finding Shion easily. As he realized what she was doing, his eyes widened and then narrowed, fiendish delight appearing in their depths.

"Oh ho! So _mon ange_ is not as weak as she looks! Such resourcefulness...you will not make it easy for me, will you?" He cackled. "That is perfect, just perfect! So be it then!"

Once she had found the working panel, her nerves had steadied somewhat, now being in familiar territory. Discovering a toolkit nearby nearly made her weep for joy, but she locked away that urge, she had more important matters at hand. Shivering violently from the cold, she pulled the console apart and got to work. For how long she toiled she did not know, all she knew was the circuits and wires underneath her fingers.

_I've almost got it…_ Dragging in a shuddering breath, she pulled back, her eyes scanning the modifications. _Just one more circuit and then they'll be able to find me…_

An arm clad in white suddenly snaked itself around her neck, pulling her backwards, fingers muffling her sudden scream. Heat brushed against her left ear as another arm slid around her waist, pinning her to a body.

"Now, now…I can't have you doing that." A familiar voice purred. Shion's eyes widened.

_Albedo!_

"That's my name." The fingers moved, coming to rest just below her chin. "Mm…you smell so sweet. Like…" She felt a press of lips behind her left ear, a sharp inhalation. "Like vanilla." Disgust roiled in Shion's stomach, but right behind it was rage, an adrenaline-fueled monster. Snarling she threw her head back, cracking the white-haired U.R.T.V. in the skull. The arms around her loosened and she pulled herself free, whirling around with the MWS materializing on her left arm, Ether energy crackling around it.

"Spell Ray!" She screamed. Not waiting to see if the attack had any effect, she sped for the door, she'd come back later after she'd lost him, she had to lose him… No such luck though, as a hand reached out and grabbed her by the ankle, her injured ankle, nails biting through… Shion screamed in pain and fell down, twisting her body so she landed on her back, the MWS charging up again for another blast. Albedo anticipated this, and reacted by lunging forward, seizing her wrists in his hands and pinning them to the ground, using his weight to straddle the brunette. Desperate, Shion brought both knees up, slamming them into his midsection, feeling her captor's grip slacken. With a grunt she flipped herself backwards, biting back a scream as some of her weight went on her injured ankle. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Albedo lunge at her, and she reacted by putting her full weight on her left ankle, spinning around, her right leg flying out, the foot crashing into the U.R.T.V.'s jaw and sending him backwards, her ankle screaming from the fresh pain inflicted on it. Her breath coming out in harsh gasps, she got up, running out the door and into the hallway, turning her head to see if he was following…

And then with a loud _CRACK_, her ankle turned sideways, unable to bear the strain any further. Shion could not hold back her scream of agony, falling forward and landing on her side. Gasping, she pulled herself upright, propping herself on her elbows, looking down at her feet. Her right ankle was at an unnatural angle, twitching, blood pooling around it. Sobbing, she started to try and pull herself down the hallway, trying to get more distance between her and her tormentor…

No such luck.

"_Mon ange, _what have you done to yourself?" Breath catching in her throat, Shion looked up, seeing Albedo loom over her.

"Stay away from me!" She cried, the fingers of her right hand lashing out, leaving four bloody gashes on the white-haired U.R.T.V's left cheek. Her breath coming out in harsh sobs, she threw herself to her feet, all her weight going on her left foot. She only had one more chance to get away…

"Reveal thy ancient power to me!" The familiar golden light surrounded her, a welcome sight. Just a few more seconds…

"NO!" The light disappeared, and something crashed into Shion, sending her backwards and down. The last image she had was of Albedo standing over her, violet eyes glittering in triumph, his clawed fingers reaching down for her…

And then…nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Yep, it's a cliffhanger. **

**imouto: little sister/my sister**


	15. Fight

**Chapter Fifteen: Fight**

From his position he watched her, chin on his hand, purple eyes surveying her slender form. After she had passed out from the Ether attack, he had picked her up, mindful of her injuries. However, she would not stay unconscious for long; the pain from her broken ankle would make sure of that. So he had brought her to his lair, more or less, and laid her down on a table, his fingers lightly grazing her face. The urge to enter her mind was strong; he wanted to discover why she was able to have such a hold on him, why did she make him feel the way he felt whenever he was in her presence… However, he did not follow though, his fingers instead going down to her injury. A half-remembered Ether spell came to mind, one he hadn't bothered to use for a long time…one that he never needed to learn in the first place, but he had only done so for Rubedo's sake… Giggling madly at the memory, he cast the spell, watching as the ankle righted itself, the nanomachines reconnecting bone, tissue…soon only dried blood testified to the injury, and he had retreated back to his seat in the shadows, waiting for the moment his prey would awaken…

----

Gaignun took in a shuddering breath.

_I can't be like this; I have to get it together! I made a promise…_ His fingers fisted into Shion's jacket. _I swore that I'd protect her…_ But he had no idea where to begin. Albedo would be guarding himself well, and it would take far too much energy to find and force a mind-link…not to mention that the way he was now, Albedo could win easily. He couldn't go to Jr., nor could he ask Mary or Shelley to help…

_Wait._ He looked down at the fabric in his hands. _Maybe I'm focusing on the wrong person…_ His green eyes widened. _Of course!_ He couldn't connect to Albedo, but he could connect to Shion! From that one mental link so many weeks ago in his office he had an inkling of what her mind was like on the mental plane… He lifted the jacket to his face, closing his eyes. Jr. had given him the key…something of hers would help him, make the link between them stronger once he found her. Inhaling deeply, he let her scent wash over him, then opened his eyes, the irises now a blaze of green fire.

----

The pain was what awoke her, a low insistent throbbing that wouldn't go away. Groaning softly, she opened her eyes, feeling a hard surface beneath her.

"So you're awake at last." The voice had her eyes widening in realization, and she flew up to a sitting position.

"You!" A low chuckle.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" Fear warred with anger inside of Shion. Anger won.

"Why did you bring me here?!" Another chuckle, and then the sound of someone rising from their seat.

"Now, now…is that the way to treat somebody who helped you?" Footsteps.

"Helped me?" Shion repeated. Frowning, she looked down at herself…her eyes landing on her right ankle, which was now back to it's normal position, the pain not as bad as it was before.

_He healed me? _

"Yes." Startled, the brunette looked up. "Oh, you forgot about that ability of mine didn't you? Don't be so hard on yourself." From out of the shadows like a ghost he materialized, a devilish gleam in his violet eyes. Instinctively Shion moved backwards on the table, her own green orbs locked on the white figure that was slowly advancing, terror starting to displace anger within her system.

_No, no! I won't. I can't let him…_

"See me afraid." Albedo finished, a mocking grin on his face. "Don't lie to yourself, Shion. I can sense your fear." Coming next to her, he extended a finger, trailing it down her face. "I can hear your heartbeat…it's increased during the past several minutes." Hissing in disgust, Shion pulled her face away, but those fingers came back, curling around the nape of her neck, tangling in her hair…

"So soft…" The voice continued, dropping to a low mummer. "So warm…" The brunette could bear it no longer, and with a low scream she threw herself off the table.

"Keep away from me!" Her traitorous ankle refused to hold her weight however, and she fell once more, pain a thousand knives stabbing into her leg. "Aaahh!" That infernal laugh again, and then the sound of footsteps coming around the table, stopping by her.

"Now, now, _mon ange…_" Shion cringed as Albedo crouched next to her, one hand reaching up and brushing away several stray strands of hair from her face. "Don't. You'll only hurt yourself further." The fingers moved to the back of her neck, moving through her hair once more. Shion tried her best to move away but the fingers tightened, and she hissed in pain.

"What do you want with me?" She demanded. "I'm nobody special!" Albedo suddenly started at his, his fingers stilling…with grateful relief Shion pulled herself away, scooting sideways as best as she could. Her captor had fallen silent, those violet eyes hooded and locked upon her, an intense gleam in their depths…a chill racked Shion's body, one she couldn't hide. Every sense she possessed was on primal alert, she was in the presence of a dangerous predator, and if she wanted to live, she had to watch her every step…

----

He tilted his head slightly, noticing the way how she had suddenly froze, her eyes locked on his. Her last sentence echoed in his mind, bringing forth curiosity and anger.

"Why did you say that?" The brown-haired woman shifted position slightly, her muscles tensing.

"Say what?"

"Say that you weren't anyone special." Shion turned her head to the side.

"Because I'm not." Albedo sensed her shove a half-formed thought to the back of her mind, angering him only more. There _was _something special about her, he knew it and she knew it.

"You're lying." This had her head whipping around to face his, was there panic in those green eyes? "Don't lie, _mon ange. _Angels aren't supposed to lie."

"I'm not!" Anger this time, with fear backing it. Albedo felt a thrill of triumph go through him. He had her, he had her… A cruel smile appeared on his lips, and he kneeled, putting his hands on the ground so he could see eye-to-eye with Shion.

"You're lying…" He sang softly, one hand reaching out to tuck gently underneath her chin. "I can see it in your heart…read it in your eyes…" Tightening his grip, he pulled her head closer to his. "You're not a good liar, Shion."

"Let me go!" Albedo's right hand left her chin, the fingers returning and tightening around the nape of her neck while the left hand gently rested on her right cheek.

"Why don't you…" He murmured, straightening and taking the brunette with him. "Let me in here, hm?" One clawed finger tapped at her temple. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Shion's eyes widened, and then narrowed as she struggled against his grasp.

"No!" The fingers around her neck tightened, the nails biting into her skin. Shion bit her tongue, she wasn't going to cry out and give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream… Albedo's face turned from maniacal to almost gentle, his voice that of a parent gently reproving their child.

"Don't struggle so, you'll only hurt yourself." He cooed. "_Mon ange_, why do you keep secrets from me?" The hand slid up from the nape of her neck to the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair. "Is there something…you don't want me to know?" His eyes gleamed as he stared into the brunette's green ones. Shion let her body go limp, not even daring to think, even breathe…she truly had one last chance… Her fingers slid into the pocket of her pants, withdrawing a small computer pad pen she had absentmindedly tucked in there this morning. As Albedo's fingers tightened in her hair, she closed her eyes, gripped the pen, and sent it flying up, stabbing it through his left temple. The grip on her loosened and she fell down, opening her eyes to see Albedo stagger backwards, blood spewing from his wound. But as she scrambled to regain her balance, he was on her again, pinning her to the ground, his hands locked around her head, blood dripping from him onto her…

_Pain_. It slammed into the brunette like a tidal wave, leaving her breathless and disoriented. On the heels of that though, was the realization that he had succeeded, they were on the mental plane, no longer fighting physically but mentally…

_Mon ange…_ With a scream, Shion turned and bolted down a path that had suddenly appeared, arms around herself, something telling her to run, run, get away…if he got to her she'd be dead… Behind her, mocking laughter and then the sense of some dark, evil creature pursing her, tainted white tentacles reaching outwards… the younger woman tripped and fell, Albedo suddenly materializing over her.

"Found you." He crooned, and suddenly Shion found herself unable to move…not even her body was obeying her mind's commands to fight. Helpless, she watched as one of those hands lifted, fingers flexing before descending downwards, violet eyes gleaming with hunger, a heartless smile and a cackle of delight… Shion closed her eyes, pain starting to knife into her…

**_CRACK_**

----

The mental link dissolved in white fire. He didn't have any warning, one minute he was poised to tear at her, discover what she hid…and then all of a sudden _SOMETHING_ had come out of nowhere, razor sharp claws tearing into his mind, a wall suddenly appearing, separating him from her, pain so great that it felt like his brain would split in two if he continued. Snarling like a wounded animal, he fell backwards.

_A mental barrier!_

She didn't know what happened. One moment she was a prisoner, pain extending its sharp claws, ready to tear into her tender soul and then suddenly she was free, regaining control of her body, her mind being forced back onto the physical plane. Pain followed her though, as she opened her eyes a thousand daggers stabbed into her mind…she hissed in agony and closed her eyes, slitting them open to see Albedo stagger backwards, howling…

----

Gaignun started.

_That was her!_ Barely no more than five minutes ago, as he stretched his powers to the limit, he had become aware of a battle, an unfair one…and he had known it was Albedo, starting to attack Shion mentally. Terror had gripped him, he wasn't going to make it in time…Shion would suffer terribly because of him, Albedo would see to that...she'd be treated worse than MOMO…

Then he had felt it. A power surge so strong that it made his teeth ache, and he wasn't anywhere near it…as he recognized what it was, hope flared into being. It was the mental barrier that had protected Shion from his mind-probe! He felt Albedo fall back, screaming from the pain, the backlash spreading, breaking his _own _link… Desperate now, he gripped the jacket once more, throwing himself back out onto the mental plane, tearing towards the ruined mind of his older brother, sensing his recovery…

----

Shion screamed as Albedo lunged at her. Sobbing, she lashed out with her fingers, feeling the rake of flesh underneath her nails…and then screamed again, this time in pain as he grabbed her right wrist and twisted, bones snapping. They both fell, Albedo grabbing her mentally and pulling her back to him, something oily was wrapping around her limbs, dragging her down into an abyss…she didn't stop screaming, nor did she stop struggling, she had to break free, she had to get _away_…her body squirmed under his, her back pressing against his chest, trying to throw him off of her…

_YOU ARE MINE!_ A knife materialized out of nowhere; rising high, ready to stab into her heart, her very soul…

And then Albedo's upper body exploded with extreme force on the physical plane. Shion found herself free once more, darkness appearing out of nowhere, wrapping its coils around her, pulling her away from Albedo's tainted mind… Her body came under her control and she pulled herself away from the remains of the white-haired U.R.T.V.'s body.

_Shion, run! Don't look back!_

_Gaignun?!_

_RUN! _Skidding on the blood-stained floor Shion struggled to obey, but her ankle turned once more, and she fell down. Gasping for breath, she propped herself up on her elbows, turning around. Several feet away, Albedo's upper torso, arms, and head reformed. Shion heard Gaignun curse, and the next thing she knew her mind was being enveloped by darkness once more, just as something threw itself at her, claws outstretched.

"Heh heh…Nigredo! So you've finally decided to do something, hmmm?"

_Nigredo? _Shion thought, confused.

_This is between you and I, Albedo. Leave her out of this!_ Gaignun snarled.

"_Au contraire, otouto."_ Albedo chuckled, a cruel grin on his face. "She has _everything _to do with this." On the _Durandal_, Gaignun's knuckles started to turn white from the strain of clutching Shion's jacket. His older brother wasn't willing to let Shion go without a fight, and Gaignun wasn't too sure he could hold out much longer. All he could do was now pray that Jr. would pick up on his mental signal and come in to help. _Fast_.


	16. Twisted

**Chapter Sixteen: Twisted**

Shion's chest heaved, adrenaline pumping through her system. On the _Durandal,_ Gaignun called on his power reserves, reaching into the younger woman's mind to determine how badly she was hurt.

_Are you alright?_

_I can't use my right foot very well, and he broke my wrist…_ Shion thought back. Gaignun paused, he did not want to trespass into her thoughts without permission, not what after she'd just been put through…

_I can heal your wrist, if you want me to. However it requires that I be in your mind..._ What meager defenses Shion left had dropped instantly, surprising him. _You want me to?_

_I trust you._ Was the reply. Gaignun bit his lip as a wave of emotion coursed through him…how could she say that? How could she say that to him, the most untrustworthy person of all…? Clamping down on the unruly feelings, he sent some of his power coursing through the brunette's battered body, sensing when the pain of her fast-healing wrist was approaching and drawing it into himself.

----

The headache was incredible, pain searing through his skull. Hissing in agony, Jr. gripped the side of the computer console.

_What the hell? Urgh…_ Biting back a snarl of pain, he reached for his link to Gaignun. _Gaignun?_

No answer.

_Gaignun?_ Eyes now tightly closed against the migraine, Jr. forced what little power he had out onto the mental plane. _Gaignun?_ As he fumbled about, blind, another connection flared into life, chills running throughout his body, and the feeling that he'd never be warm again.

_Albedo! _And on the heels of that…

"Little Master! KOS-MOS…she's up and gone!" Jr. snapped out of the mental trance.

"Say what?!"

----

Claws scraped along his mental barriers, the sound was ear-splitting, like nails on a chalkboard…Gaignun bit back a scream of pain as something stabbed into one of them, but he didn't waver. He had to stay strong, had to keep them up…it wasn't only himself he had to protect, Shion was helpless and defenseless, and he now was the only thing between her and his older brother's twisted desires…

_What the hell do you want with Shion? She's got nothing to do with what you want, **nothing**!_

_Hahaha…please don't insult my intelligence, Nigredo. I know you're not that stupid._ The green-eyed U.R.T.V. gritted his teeth. So Albedo _had_ picked up on Shion's hidden powers. _Clever of that old bastard, don't you think, otouto? _

_Which one? _Laughter.

_Touché. _Gaignun diverted his attention to Shion.

_Is there any way you can get out of here?_

_Before he caught me again I was jury-rigging a homing signal from one of the computer panels. I remember the floor number, if I can get down there I can finish it._ Gaignun nodded.

_I'll distract him; you make a run for it._ Gaignun winced once more as Albedo assaulted his mental barriers. _Ready…GO! _He felt Shion pull away, throwing herself to her feet and tearing towards the door, Albedo's fiendish glee at seeing her rise…the green-eyed man pounced, summoning his own anger and rage at what his older brother had dared to do, using it as a weapon, a sword, stabbing deep into Albedo's brain. However, this had its own repercussions… Another signal came onto the mental plane, fire writhing as if it were in pain…

_Rubedo!_ Terror speared through Gaignun. He had completely forgotten about the connection between Rubedo and Albedo! Whatever damage he did to one was reflected on the other...Albedo's mocking laughter echoed in his head.

_Give it up, Nigredo. You're good yes, but this is too much of a strain…you'll get her back, don't worry!_

_NO!_

_You snooze, you lose. Such treasures like her should be claimed as quickly as possible, lest predators get to them…_

_You're no saint!_

_And look at the pot calling the kettle black. _Exhaustion washed over Gaignun, the mental focus wavering. _Give it up. You're stretched too thin._ _I'll take good care of her, I promise._

_Don't you…dare…_His namesake darkness was washing over him; his fingers were loosening on the jacket, his only connection to Shion… _touch…her…_ The claws returned, now trailing up his spinal cord, he felt Albedo shift his attention away from him, finding Shion easily…the fabric was slipping through his fingers, pooling on his lap…

And then two hands wrapped around his, bringing the jacket back underneath his fingertips, a surge of red power flooding through his veins, revitalizing him…

_Rubedo!_

_Jeez, what is it with you and not asking for help? Where's Shion? KOS-MOS woke up and just left in Dinah!_

_----_

The panel hummed beneath her fingers, the homing signal activated. Sobbing in relief, she sank down, slumping against the metal plate. Her head throbbed with pain, but she didn't care, she had gotten away from _him_…weariness was cascading over her like a waterfall, the adrenaline crash setting in.

_No…don't. You can't hang around here. _A little voice whispered inside her head.

"But I'm so tired…" Shion slurred. Her eyelids drooped. "I just want to rest for a bit." Her body crumpled on the floor, her eyes fluttering shut. "Just a bit..."

----

Gaignun felt Shion's mind waver, the body demanding that she attend to its needs _now_. But if she fell asleep, she would be a sitting duck for Albedo's rage, her mind open and vulnerable.

_She's been through too much, Gaignun. We can't push her any further._

_We have to. _The raven-haired U.R.T.V. snapped back. _Shion, get up._

_Leave me, please…_

_**Get. Up. **_Gaignun snarled. If only he could use his power to force Shion to obey him…but he had enough to explain to Rubedo as it was. _Shion, move! KOS-MOS has your signal, she's coming to you, but you have to keep going._

_I can't, Gaignun…I'm just too tired. I…_

_Shion! _Maniacal laughter. _Oh no!_

_Heh heh…Come to me, all you who are tired, and I will give you rest._ With those words, Albedo aimed an attack at Shion's mind…Gaignun heard Jr. roar in rage and fling himself at his twin, he himself tried to reach out to Shion, but came up short…with triumphant glee the white-haired U.R.T.V. reached out, poised to tear Shion apart…who could only lay there, looking up helplessly, a lamb on a sacrificial altar…

And then they saw it. As the tainted paleness that was their brother hurled towards his prey, something silver shimmered around Shion…it moved over her, forming a mirror…as Albedo's attack hit it was reflected off the surface…and rebounded towards him! Gaignun heard Jr. scream as his twin's pain hit him, and everything disappeared in a flash of light…

----

_Gaignun!_ The green-eyed man opened his eyes. He was on his knees, floating in mid-air inside the blackness he was named for, around him flickers of light, like stars, along with shattered pieces of glass…and among them, a familiar red-headed figure…

_Rubedo!_

_Gaignun, what the hell's going on?_

_I don't know. That thing that covered Shion…_

_That was her power, right? I…arrggghhh!_

_Rubedo!_ Around them, the world warped and twisted…they were in a hallway, watching as KOS-MOS suddenly appeared out of nowhere, sprinting towards a door, her right arm morphing into the R-CANNON…Albedo roaring with rage…Gaignun's body finally caught up to his brain, and he fell into darkness, his last image that of Rubedo reaching down to him, screaming his name.

* * *

**AN: Alright. Remember when I asked you way back when to vote for your favorite pairing? ****As I was writing this story, with the way things turned out...I couldn't just notselect one pairing and reject the other, it wouldn't be fair. So I decided to leave the ending open, and then have two alternate endings. The vote was to see which ending I would write first...majority rules! The Gaignun/Shion AE will be posted first, with the Albedo/Shion AE being posted second.**

**Thank you ever so much for reading, your reviews have meant so much to me.**


	17. AE One: Lover

**AE One: Lover**

Gaignun sighed, throwing his Connection Gear on the desk in front of him and crossing his arms.

_She hasn't said a single word…_ It had been a week since Shion's subsequent kidnapping and rescue. KOS-MOS had brought her straight back to the Foundation, where it was determined that she hadn't suffered any severe mental trauma…the mysterious barrier had protected her mind from the worst of Albedo's assaults. However Shion had totally withdrawn into herself, retreating to her bedroom in the suite on the Kukai Foundation he and Jr. had set aside for the group, only coming out to eat. Jr. and the others had recognized that the brunette needed some time to herself, but Gaignun was starting to grow impatient.

_But she can't be pushed. _Inhaling sharply, the black-haired man forced himself to lean forward, picking up the Gear and activating its screen. He needed to work; to get his mind off of this....the sound of the door chime had him lifting his head.

"Come in." Then his breath caught in his throat as Shion silently stepped in. "Shion!"

"May I have a word with you, Director?"

"O…Of course!" Hurriedly, Gaignun got up from his seat to show Shion to hers. "Do you want something to drink? Some tea or…"

"You mind-probed me, didn't you?" The gentle statement had him jerking violently, whirling around to stare at the brunette.

"H…huh?!"

"Back when I came in your office to use your computer…and ended up being carried out by KOS-MOS. You told me that I had collapsed, but that was a lie, wasn't it?"

"S…Shion…"

"Yes or no?" Gaignun sighed, squaring his shoulders; dread an ice cube in his stomach.

"Yes. How did you find out?" Shion shrugged.

"The headache." She replied. "Thinking about what happened afterwards; I realized that I had felt that way before." Gaignun nodded.

"I see." Searching desperately for some measure of control he moved back behind his desk, fear sinking its claws deep into his soul. "Shion, I…I can explain."

"Please."

_How can I?_ Gaignun thought wildly. "Shion…there's something…odd about you. The fact that you were able to pick up on the connection between Rubedo and me almost right away, however unintentionally, that you were able to hear the Song of Nephilim without any harm being done to you…" He dragged in a breath, terror constricting his lungs. "Rubedo and I couldn't figure out if you were just simply clueless or if you knew…I decided to take matters into my own hands. But I couldn't find out anything." Shion tilted her head at this.

"What do you mean?"

"I…I actually didn't go into your mind…rather, I used my voice to hypnotize you so you'd be able to answer my questions truthfully. When I did try to enter your thoughts though…the same barrier that protected you from Albedo came flying up." _As if it were programmed_. He thought, but didn't voice that out loud. "It seems whatever latent abilities you have only come forth when something dangerous happens to you mentally." "I see." Silence reigned supreme, Gaignun's heart thudding almost painfully in his chest. His mouth was dry as he looked at Shion, who was looking down at the ground in front of her.

"Why…?" Gaignun pushed his seat back as Shion suddenly got up, turning her back to him. "Why is that everybody knows more about me than I do?!" Her hands were fisted, and the black-haired U.R.T.V. saw the taunt tension in them before she whirled back around to face him, tears glittering in her eyes.

"You stopped because whatever's locked inside me has something to do with Miltia, doesn't it?!" Gaignun remembered Jr. telling him of Shion's reaction to Nephilim's demands inside the Encephalon, not that he couldn't blame her.

"That…and because you were crying. I didn't want to put you through any pain…" At this, Shion released a small sob, and she whipped back around, starting to run for the door.

_No!_ Before he even knew he was doing it, the raven-haired U.RT.V. had bolted to his feet, using his powers to jam the door mechanisms, darting around his desk towards the brunette.

"Shion!" With a stifled scream the younger woman turned on him, hot tears racing down her cheeks, her hands lashing out.

"You bastard! You bastard, you bastard, you _bastard_…" Gaignun pinned her against the door, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace, not bothering to resist the girly pounding against his chest, his heart feeling as if it would break in two at the sight of seeing her cry. All the strain, the stress of the past several weeks had built up to be too much for her to deal with on her own, and so she wept, not knowing any other way to release the tension. Her knees wobbled, and so Gaignun let himself slowly drop to the ground, landing on his knees, his arms tightening around the slender frame he held in his arms…Shion returned the hug, burying her face into his shoulder. For how long they were like that, he didn't know. Gradually Shion's sobs quieted, the shudders racking her body stilled, and they simply stayed like that. Her head moved, her green eyes lifting to meet his. A silent look passed between them, and something flared within Gaignun.

"Shion…" He murmured, one hand sliding up to the back of her neck. He shouldn't…but loneliness was a beast inside of him, he just wanted to hold her in his arms just like this. "I…" One small hand rose to his jaw as he leaned forward, fingers tightening, pulling closer, his lips pressing against hers. The kiss was sweet, but weren't all first kisses sweet? He wanted to linger, but forced himself to stop, pushing Shion back against the locked door.

"No." Desperate for control, he put his hands on either side of the brunette, looking down. "Don't." _Don't get involved with me. No matter how much I beg, no matter how my heart screams for you…_ Two hands framed his face, forcing him to look up.

"Gaignun…"

"Leave. Now."

"I don't want to." Shion whispered, her hands moving to lock themselves behind his neck. "I…I don't know how to explain it but just…don't push me away. Please." The raven-haired man found he could no longer control himself, his hands were moving, pulling her closer to him, his fingers running through the brown silk that was her hair…her hands were moving just as eagerly as his…

"Shion…please…" One final plea. "Don't...I'm not the man you think I am…"

"I don't care." With those words, the last of Gaignun's self-imposed restrictions broke, and he suddenly stood, lifting Shion in his arms, unable to tear his lips away from hers, carrying her over to the bed…

----

Green eyes opened slowly, and a body shifted position underneath the covers.

"Mmph…"

"Morning." Shion turned her head, seeing Gaignun sit on the edge of the bed clad only in boxers, holding a cup of coffee. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm…good. You?"

"Good." Gaignun reached out, his fingers tracing the contours of Shion's face.

"…Are you upset about last night?" The younger woman smiled, turning her cheek into Gaignun's palm.

"Why should I?" Her hand rose to cover his. "I just wish you had told me you had feelings for me earlier."

"You should have done the same." The black-haired man gently scolded. "But I didn't want to bring you any pain…I knew you were in a relationship once before, and I wasn't too sure…" Shion sat up, making sure to tuck the covers around her.

"That was two years ago. I'm sure Kevin would have wanted me to be happy...and I am." Gaignun closed his eyes, joy lacing through him. Surely he had to be dreaming…

_Do I deserve this?_

"Hey." He opened his eyes to see Shion put a hand to his cheek. "What's going on up here?"

"Nothing." He wouldn't let his doubts and fears tamper with this moment. "The _Elsa _won't be coming back until tomorrow; Mary and Shelley have the day off…" He mused, putting the coffee cup on the nightstand. Shion laughed.

"No. Don't you…"

"Come here." Gaignun invited, his eyes gleaming as he wrapped his arms around Shion. "My memory of last night is rather hazy…I think I need a refresher."

"You don't need anything, you _hentai_."

"Mm…that reminds me. I should thank Rubedo sometime…" Two pairs of green eyes looked at each other.

"…Nah." Shion burst out giggling as Gaignun tightened his arms around her, pressing a kiss against the side of her neck, the sound lifting the raven-haired U.R.T.V.'s spirits. For now, there was only the sunlight glinting through the drapes, and the peace of his lover in his arms…it was enough for the time being.


	18. AE Two: Comforter

**Dedicated to TheTesseractSeraph, she was the one who gave me the idea for this chapter!**

**To all who have reviewed, thank you ever so much...your kind words did alot for me. I hope you've enjoyed  
Trinity!**

* * *

**AE Two: Comforter**

"Rubedo!" The scream fresh on his lips, he tore himself free from the nightmare, muscles trembling, sweat adorning his body, purple eyes wild. "Rubedo…" Breathing heavily, he put his head in his hands, terror's claws still hooked into his psyche. Tears seeped out from behind his eyelids, loneliness tearing at his heart, there was nobody there, nobody he could go to, he couldn't simply just get up and go to his twin, his other half for comfort, no, he was all alone…

A small hand placed itself on his back, while another rested on his left knee. Recognizing the touch instantly, Albedo turned his head slightly, one violet eye peering out from in-between his fingers.

"Was it the nightmare again?" Wordless, the U.R.T.V nodded. The hands moved, reaching up to cradle his face, pushing back sweat-soaked strands of white hair. "You're drenched…I'll go get you a towel." Dragging in a shuddering breath Albedo straightened, watching as the small form turned and left, leaving not in its wake the sweet smell of cherries, but the lingering scent of vanilla…

_Anger coursed through him, rage a red mist clouding his vision. How dare she, how dare she, how **dare** she go into his mind, his thoughts…and then look at him, tears in her eyes, weeping! He had lost track of her, and so he poured all his energy into the mental link, finding his prey easily, appearing behind her as she struggled to rise…_

_"You bitch!" He snarled. In the back of his mind he could hear his twin roar in anger, red energy lashing out with pain-tipped claws, in front of him the android appeared and Shion saw her, screaming her name as she rose, stumbling towards her…_

_And then…silence. Time seemed to slow down, Shion closed her eyes and fell once more, but Albedo saw two Shions, one separating herself from the other as she collapsed…as the first one hit the ground the second one turned to face him, tears in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for all the pain you've been through…" Albedo found he could not say anything to this, save to only stretch out his hand towards her…but before his fingers could close around warm flesh, she shattered into a million lights and faded away…_

_Then the pain kicked in, and darkness overwhelmed him._

_----_

When he had awoken, the first thought that had gone through his mind was of _her_. Seeing that image of her shattering…it was if a knife had been stabbed into his heart, and it was slowly turning. Fear constricting his chest, he had boarded Simeon and flew towards the _Durandal_.

The pain had been the first thing he felt when he gated out. Screams that were torn from the very soul…curious, he had traced them back to their source, using them as a balm for his tortured spirit. He was mildly shocked to discover that his younger brother was the origin (though he fed on his pain with glee).

But his next discovery had the knife twisting wildly, a howl escaping his lips; a scream of denial…his nightmare had come true…

_Cardiac arrest._ It was an automatic given; of course, it would have been a miracle if she had gotten out of this situation without her body suffering some sort of repercussion…the power had been too much for her. He had retreated back, numb, and hollow…the nightmarish scene replaying itself over and over in his mind. The madness had followed, though it not had brought him respite from the grief tormenting him. How many of the remaining Kirschwassers he had killed, he didn't know…one moment he was screaming in pain, howling her name over and over, and the next he was on his throne, breathing harshly, adrenaline still roaring through his system, several small bodies scattered around him.

"Shion…" He breathed, her name sweet on his tongue. "_Mon ange_..." Closing his eyes, he fell deeper into the pit of despair. "Why did you leave me…?"

----

It was the breathing that stirred him out of his melancholy. Harsh, raspy…choking. Curious, he rose from his seat, seeing one of the Kirschwasser's bodies spasm, eyes flying open. She clutched at her neck, garbled sounds coming from her throat, a strange white light surrounding her. Pushing aside the bodies of her sisters, Albedo took the quaking Realian in his arms, mindful of her lashing limbs.

"What is…?" With a small scream, the Kirschwasser's body stiffened, and then suddenly went limp. She sagged weakly in the white-haired U.R.T.V.'s embrace, the white light moving from the crown of her head down over her body. Silver hair turned to brown, golden highlights peeking out amongst the strands…skin lightened and turned the color of cream, silver eyebrows turned to brown…Albedo felt the breath slam out of his lungs.

"No…" He whispered, his eyes wide and staring down. "It can't be…" But it was…Shion lay in his arms, fast asleep, her little nurse's cap askew. Heart racing, Albedo clutched her small frame close to his body, burying his face in her hair, smelling not cherries, but vanilla, _her_ own special scent… "It can't be…" Fearful now, he stood and rushed back to his bedroom…placing her gently in the bed, tucking the covers gently about her frame. For several hours he watched over her, often drawing close and feeling for her pulse, the steady beat reassuring him on some primal level. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she finally stirred, eyes opening, the orbs green instead of gold.

"Ughh…" Breathless, Albedo sat on the edge of the bed, leaning close, his fingers taking on a life of their own, tucking gently under that small chin, stroking her face…

"Shion?" He whispered. A small smile crossed rose-colored lips.

"Al…bedo?" Shock rippled through the U.R.T.V.'s system, his fingers trembled as he stroked Shion's hair, pushing the little nurse's hat off.

"Wh…why?" He choked out, unable to comprehend the enormity of her decision. Smiling softly, Shion lifted a hand, placing it on his right cheek.

"Because you've been alone long enough." She answered. At this, something inside Albedo broke. As Shion sat up his arms came around her, his face buried in her midsection, hot tears scalding his cheeks and staining the sheets. In return, Shion gently started to run her fingers though his hair, murmuring gentle endearments.

----

The feel of terrycloth startled him out of his reverie; Shion had returned and had gotten up onto the bed next to him, running the towel briskly over his head and shoulders.

"Don't." He said, putting a hand over hers to stop. "It's late, you should be sleeping."

"I'm fine. I was already up; I wanted a drink of water." The small girl answered. "I brought you a glass as well…" Albedo shifted position, turning so that he could face Shion directly.

"I'll be alright…you go back to the others, please?" He asked, putting a finger on her lips. The other Kirschwassers had accepted Shion as one of them, yet Albedo refused to treat her as such…she was different, special. Around her, he was calm…rational…_sane_. He could not bear to come before her after he had killed or after his insanity had taken hold of him…he didn't want her to see him with blood-stained hands, had he not tainted her enough already? Her health worried him, shortly after she had returned; he had racked the U.M.N. for an explanation…her soul had transmigrated, living in a new body. The problem was that sometimes the host body would reject the spirit…at least in fiction anyway; there was no record of this ever happening in real life. So Albedo kept a close eye on Shion's health, so far for the exception of a few sleepless nights, everything seemed to be alright.

"Here." Giving in, Albedo took the glass, the cool water a respite for his parched throat. Bringing the glass down, he eyed Shion, then patted her gently on the head.

"_Mon ange,_ rest please." His voice was gentle, his eyes reflecting its tone. Shion didn't reply, taking the glass and towel and putting them on the night table.

"May I sleep with you tonight?" She asked, looking up. "I lied; I didn't wake up for water…"

"I thought so." Albedo answered. He patted the space next to him. "Here." Shion obeyed, removing her boots and nurse's hat before sitting next to him, lying down and curling up into a little ball. Chuckling softly, Albedo put a hand on her head, fingers running through her brown locks.

"Am I going to wake up and find you all curled up like a little cat?" He teased, pulling the covers around her. Shion didn't reply save for a yawn, unaware of the mental prodding Albedo was doing to her mind to force it into slumber. As her green eyes fluttered closed, a soft smile crossed Albedo's lips.

"Rest, _ange._" He murmured, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He didn't care if he went back to sleep, right now all that mattered was making sure Shion slept until morning. Once he was sure she was deeply caught in sleep's embrace, did he dare to leave the bed, and stopping only to make sure he hadn't disturbed her. He had plans to make, missions to carry out…and he couldn't bear to have her watch him as he did so.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
